Fatal Frame The Fatal Fantasy
by Goldyn Li
Summary: Take place 21 years later after Mio and Mayu's Accident, New Character destined to solve the Mystery of The Lost Village which many still unrevealed, Last chapter added; tell about Itsuki's final clash to eliminate The malice inside Sae, Read & Review plz
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Frame : Fatal Fantasy

Zero Hour : Begining

Let me Sleep forever….

…..

……

…

Well.. This is the 34th time I beat Reika Kuze at Chamber of Thorn.. of course in the most difficulties which the game offered to me, So boring with reika, but never with it's story. Sometimes I always imagine if I have to stuck into The lost Village or Manor of sleep or maybe Himuro mansion, Meet the character and fight against the Antagonist.. Whatever.. this is just game after all. Tsukiko Amano's voice heared out from my Tv.. a sign that I already beat the games.. I wonder if this game is based on the true story.. Although it's confirmed that the story is not real.. but I just want to believe it…

Yeah….

Just believe…

My name is Golden, Complete name is Golden Dragon, what a name ??? I know it is… but It can't be helped.. when I still at pre elementary school.. I ever asked my father why he gave that funny name for me… and he just answered that there were origin story behind my name… I am glad to hear it before I don't speak with him for 1 weeks because it's fool origin story. You know what ?? My name was taken from a plate trade mark.. he showed me a plate, behind the plate was covered by picture of Dragon with " Golden Dragon " written on it.. and during 6 years old back then, I always proud with my unique name, said that my name was taken from one of famous Bruce Lee's movie.. what a shame… -_-

I have black hair, brown eyes and taller than usual man, I am 21 years old right now.. work as Freelance editor in one of big company in the city where I lives.. I have an easy-going personalities though.. but some of my friends ever told me that I have some charismatic things.. I wonder about that.. Long ago.. I have what we called " Shin Muk ", it means spirit eyes if you translate it into English.. yup.. I could see a spirit.. everywhere.. in emergency room at hospital.. forest, road.. whatever.. that ability was gone when I met 7 years old.. No one ever knew about that, I know you ever played Tecmo's fatal frame before.. and when everyone thought that games were fiction.. but not me.. it's no really fiction.. you may think I am a crazy person.. of course.. but I will tell for you who want to know more.. especially about the "Lost village".. Why the village exist ??.. The origin of Hellish Abyss.. The first Twins maiden.. Why I could go there ??... How my Spirit eyes came back for me.. and how I manage to survived and told you this fooling story.. all of this started when I work as usual in my office.. But that's not the point.. what I want to tell is..

Everything in this world will become real.. for you.. who believed that things are real..

Warning : Make Sure you already beat the fatal Frame trilogy (1,2,3) before read this story.. or you will get many things confused in my story

December22th, 2009..

Raining..

There's many report I have to edit before I get my break time, its colder than usual, it's raining and the boss still activate the air conditioner, so silence.. until one of my staff ; Mery start some conversation with me :..

" Gold, after Christmas we will get a nice long holiday until 15th January, do you already have a plan where do you want to spend that holiday ?? ".. I impaled with words " No".. whatever.. there's no time for nice holiday if Armageddon will occurred at 2012.. I think I just spend my holiday at home and meet my nice tattooed priestess".. She was yawning in front of me, " fatal frame again ?? you loved these game too much don't you ??, I already watch the 2012 movie though, nice story but I don't believe about the Armageddon or whatever that was ".. " Maybe".. I said coldly.. " do you have any plan ?? just strange if you ask me about holiday suddenly"..

" well, Actually Our boss have a plan for the chosen employer, She will choose three or four employer who have nice work this year to follow him for a trip".. " that boss ?? ".. where is the destination ?? " ask me want to know more.. Mery Smiled at me.. and she whispered.. " A place you will like".. " Ha ???.. answer me seriously" as I show my protest, she just continue her work and said : " Japan"… Ho3x.. what a nice country.. I hope I could see sakura flower at there, by the way.. how do you think Gold ?? ".. I stared at her, Confused by her question I answer her with my usual cold way again.. " going to japan will need expensive cost from here, you can't speak Japanese language either.. I don't have any idea about it.. especially.. " but before I finished my words she countered me, " don't worry goldy, boss will pay half of our cost, and you will eventually go, you make some nice report for this company during these years, about language we can use English right??"..

" yup, I will make sure you will go gold ".. I am surprised that my boss already behind both of me and mery, my boss is a woman, her name was Fanny, I prefer to call her sister though, and she don't look really angry with how I call her that instead of " Boss" or "Miss". Mery smiled.. and I freeze there.. it's cold maybe.. I break my freeze condition with ask both woman in front of me right now.. " where we will go then my dear sista ?? ".. My boss smiled and answer me with her over enthusiasm style ; North eastern japan area.. don't worry, I already buy the ticket for 5 person, what you have to do now is just pay me the half of the fee and prepare your things..

"I don't feel I want to go.. let me think about it".. I continued my work.. "that will be unpleasant thing to do Gold, north eastern area is nice with it's culture and nature.. and… … …. … ".. boss replied me.. but I don't really concentrated about what are she talk about..

19.00 PM

Still raining..

Instead to see my Tattooed priestess with my PS 2, I do some browsing in my room.. Boss talked about North eastern japan… I think December will give a cold snow for japan.. and we going to that mountainous area at that time.. Nice Idea -_- ..

It's better for me to stay here.. I opened my favorite website. .com and that website change my decision.. looks like for some reason.. north eastern Japan will be a nice place to go..

Next Hour : Urban Legend..


	2. Chapter 2 The Urband Legend

**1st hour : urban legend**

December 27th..

"So, in the end you join us.." Mery kept taunt me saying like that while i cant angry at all especially when she wears that pinky cute jacket with new style hair, she cut her long hair and made it brown with hair dye.. A style that looks like rei kurosawa in fatal frame 3, though her attitude not as adult as rei, i don't want to praise her though but even a fool man will sure say she is cute, " you will cry if I don't join you my Lady, unlike me, you can't speak Japan language right ?.. And when I decide to go for the Trip, why only both of us participate? Where's the other and our dear sister?".. Mery looked confused then said " I had sent you email, but see a fool face of yours make sure you don't read it".. Sister can't join us though the idea visit this mountain area was from her, she and her family going to korea for holiday, but the ticket already bought and can't be return to the travel agent".. Yawning because the cold air in the plane, I replied her " that is why the  
trip is free for us, I envy our sister, she has too much money".. We already changes the plane two times, this is the third and after this we will step the land of japan for the first time, we don't have any tour guide, but we know our next destination after we arrive to airport, Hanayuki hotel, but before talk about that, I prefer sleep.. There are 2 hour left to doing nothing in the plane before we arrive to japan..

"gold, What is mean by hanayuki?" that was the first question Mery throw to me after we arrive to the hotel," it means snow flower, maybe that is why the hotel symbol is orchid engulfed with snow, just like the picture at the entrance.. but that is nonsense, there is no orchid could survive in winter right?" hearing what I talked Mery countered me with smile " it can.. If you believe.." whatever.. I though.. When we see the building, it can't be called hotel at all, more likely mansion in my eyes, but that make sense considering this place only for those who like nature and culture, its hard to me to explain what kind of building is this, just two words, large.. And.. For some point, scary.. an old voice surprised us suddenly "welcome, both of you surely mr. Golden and miss. Mery, please come in, ah.. Sorry for the rude, my name is Wanihiko Oda,nice to meet you" mery is freezing, can't be helped though her japan language is worst, but she could understand, her weak point just a fact that  
she couldn't speak perfectly, "nice to meet you too" I impaled.." its a big mansion, I mean.. Hotel.. But why there is too silent here? Where are the other?.. Mery see me with lazy emotion and said " I already told you that during today until next some days this hotel would being rent out by sister for us, just don't sleep when someone talk to you.. " .."thanks to big sister then".. I am yawning again.. "May I take your things ?".. "Of course.. Thanks.. Oda-dono.. " he smiled, and said " i am not samurai young boy, call me oda-san is all right".. I'm smiled too.. I see.. " then we go in.. But before I step the floor, I see something flutter shiningly.. The color is red, like blood, but shine brightly.. Less than one second and that thing is gone, looks like it just my imagination, or maybe I already tired.. Our room is quite big, its divided in two by huge long tatami as a wall, the door are slide one.. very traditional.. Mery stared at me.. "what ??.. I asked.. She  
said; "don't try to do some foolish hentai thing or I will kick your butt until you back to your father.. I am freezing hearing that, she think I am that kind of guy ??.. T_T.. " we already preparing the dinner, both of you may take a bath first, warm water is ready, the woman and man bath room and toilet are separated so don't worry, just relax and enjoy this mountainous place".. After say that oda-san gone away.. We had nice dinner that night, I just sitting in the room, what kind of trip is this, see a mountain in winter time like this.. I have no idea what is sister think about, mery break my thought, " gold, you don't tell me yet why suddenly you want to join this trip? ".. I stared at her, softly reply, " how about you?.. I think you already realize this trip will become so boring back then ", surprising me she smiled, " I never visit japan yet, though I want go to tokyo, no wonder sister give the ticket free for us, i think the ticket and travel cost surely cheap, who want to visit this place, seeing a  
mountain in winter like this?? ".. I laughed..

"hey, you don't answer me yet? How about your reason ? ".. "do you know?.. I am starting answer her, " this mutsu province have so many mystery and urban legend about spirited away, this north eastern area of japan is believed by the people as a gate of hell, I am sure you see many of straw dolls tied to a tree when we walk into the hotel, I mean.. This traditional mansion ".. When I said that, mery looked worry.." are that thing some kind of voodo?.. I am starting to regret why i don't want to refuse when sister give me the ticket".. I am laughed again.. Said " i don't know, maybe yes, but they usually use that to prevent illness and drive a ghost away.., there is urban legend too in this Aomori prefecture, a legend tell about the story of sugisawa village that vanished from the map due to a gruesome massacre, fatal frame 2 was born from that urban legend,".. She replied "looks like I can guess your true reason now, you fool, that game is only fantasy.. by the way gold, do you think oda-san act so strange?.. He smiled at you back then".. I have my long yawning when mery seriously stared at me.. "don't worry, I am not a homo".. "that's not what I mean".. I am laughing when she upset hearing my answer, she looked cute, really.. Especially when she is upset,. " when that happen?.. " I try to calm her.. "when we just want to step in, you see the trees in garden, don't you remember? ".. I don't answer her, Well, actually I don't really see the trees, what I see is the red thing that fluttering, "what are you laugh about?".. mery looked upset again.. "nothing".. Just thinking that red fluttering thing was crimson butterfly made me want to laugh, " I must sleep, see you tomorrow ".., "sweet dream".. I replied, mery gone to her room.. Me too.. Have to sleep, its really tired today.. Not even pass 5 minutes, I already falling to my dream..  
And what i didn't know is.. Oda-san are standing in front of my room.. He is smiling..

Next Hour : Resurrected Eyes..


	3. 2th Hour The Resurrected Eyes

2th hour : Resurrected eyes

I am surprised there's a person in front of my room, looking his shadow, I am sure he is oda-san, but something strange; I can't move even just a finger, he walked into my room, I am sure when he open the slide door, it will wake mery up, but he open it without any sounds, i don't really sure what feeling is this, there's no sound, the air is heavy, and fear that I never felt before, I remember a same condition occurred when I played fatal frame 3 and tattooed priestess chased me like crazy, especially when the purifying candle is used up, is this what called miasma?.. I tried to move, but my try are useless, oda-san standing just in front of me now, he touch my eyes using his finger, I feel cold, but I realize that the one make my eyes felt cold isn't his hand, is blood.. Pouring from both of my eyes, hurt and hot at the same time.. I scream.. but not even single voice hear out, with my hurt eyes, I could see oda-san clearly now, I figured out from his emotion at his face, he wasn't  
smile, his face showing sadness.. What I know after that is.. I feel nothing.. I had collapsed..  
"gold"..

"yes ??"..

"wake up"..

"this voice,.. mother.. Is that you ??"..

PLAAKKK !!!..  
Mery slap me hard, so hurt that even my soul is gone I thought.. "you push me to do it" mery impaled me.. "I call u more than ten times but you can't wake, so I used my last stance, and I am not your mother".. I don't fight a girl so I choose to say something that a fool man would done when he being slap hard by someone.. "thank you".. She replied ; you are welcome ^-^..

There's a sun today, although it shine just a little, i meet oda-san at the hotel great hall, in truth not great at all, but the hall is large, he smiled at me, there's no sign that he is a bad guy, but what kind of feeling is this ??.. I just felt strange, mery was right, there's something about him, i don't know what is that, but I am sure its not a good thing. "gold, there you are".. Mery saw me and walked to me.. "I ask one of the servant in hotel, they said there's a nice lake south of here, I want you to join me, lets go there".. The strange dream i had last night still disturbing me, "don't say you never see a lake?".. I spoke stupidly.. "owh.. C'mon, we come here for holiday, i prefer visit this place with you rather than join my parents at singapore, don't make me regret.. She stared at me just like sin chan stared his mother.. I can't resist anymore.. I smiled and said.. "alright"..

The lake is big, the water is so cold and the air really fresh.. I looked at mery and its surprised me that she too.. Already looked at me for a long time.. "what ?".. I started the conversation..

"nothing".. She looked away trying to avoid my eyes.. Me too.. Throw away my face to the lake, silence.. For a long time..  
I hope she will talk first.. but she wouldn't.. "what happen with you?.. You looked so lonely just now?".. She still shut in her silence.. Then i continued.." You choose to make your holiday here rather than with your family, do you have problem with them? You can tell me if you want".. This time.. She looked at me.. She smiled, sad though.. " it's a lie if i say nothing happen.. i have problem with my family.. just as you thought".. She threw her face over the lake again then said; "try to guess what my problem is".. I simply answer her..  
"your father is a drunken master?"..

"no"..

"Your parents hate each other and want to divorce?"..

"wrong"..

"your parents want you to married?"..

"don't push me to slap you again"..

"At least give me a clue.. So i may answer you".. I asked.., "don't think anything foolish,. There isn't wrong with my family, just like usual family other peoples have, i just.. hate them".. It take a long second before i ask her.. "If there's nothing wrong with your family.. Why you hate them?".. She looked surprised hearing my question,. But before she could answer me.. I see it again.. This time very clearly.. The red thing that fluttering yesterday.. Its really a crimson butterfly. before mery ask me what happen, I run.. Try to pursuit the butterfly.. but mery's voice which called me stop my leg, and when i turn to her.. She is not there anymore.. What i see is..

Oda-san..  
Oda-san looked so sad.. He then said; "your eyes are resurrected already, now you don't need "shaeiki" anymore".. I don't know why but i had felt ever hear that words before. He smiled again, for some point, his smile looked scary. "this will help you".. He give me something that i couldn't see clearly, what i know is he had inserted that thing into me.. Once again i feel a cold thing stuck into my body, and what happen after that is really confused me.. I'm alone.. in the forest.. the lake is gone.. Snow was falling.. and it is night already.. But strange, it didn't cold at all.. I just walk ahead of me.. My eyes catch something scary.. A gravestones.. "This place.. A cemeteries?".. I don't know why, but half of me said that i have to check out that thing.. I'm trying to calm myself.. Saying to myself that i have to face the truth.. I don't know what happened to me but what i know is.. Fear never help. I come near to the gravestones, the stones looked so strange, it were covered by snow.. My  
heart start to beat.. I decide to dig the snow which covered one of the stones.. And..  
It's not a gravestone.. It's a statue..

Twin deity statue..

This is Minakami village..

And i'm trapped here..

Next hour : Void and Lost


	4. 3th Hour Void And Lost

3th hour : Void and lost

Itsuki ~ Void ..

I open my eyes and stop trying to sleep, although a dead surely don't need sleep. but it kind an effective helping me to run away from the fact.. the fact about this village. I open the small window in my room, and the twin deity statue still covered by snow.. a warm snow.. After mio done the ritual back then, the hellish abyss was satisfied, the ghosts gone, but i am not sure about the malice, at least, i could see snow and rain now.. though eternal night still engulfed the village.. i knew this wouldn't last long, the time will come when the hellish abyss want new sacrifice again, and when that happen a sad sae would come to see me again, a confused mio who trying to find her twin and ask me for help, the memory will replay over and over.. Including mine.. I would see a vision when i decided to kill myself.. it's all my fault.. And saying "please forgive me" couldn't solve anything..

The only reason why i couldn't gone when mio done the sacrifice is because i was died before the repentance, and the same reason also why malice couldn't harm me.. Maybe..

I don't know how many days were passed after mio's sacrifice, there's no one who trapped here anymore.. I'm happy about that fact, though i couldn't lie that i.. Felt..a bit Lonely..  
I decide trying to sleep again.. And when i want to close my eyes, i hear something.. There's someone open the back door.. " it can't be".. I was rushed to open my small window again, there's no one there.. "maybe only my imagination".. I thought.. I closed the window again, but before i can do that, a voices surprised me suddenly.. " Hi.. You are itsuki tachibana right?.. I found you..".. A man.. With black hair, brown eyes.. For some point his face like mine a lot.. He smiled at me.. And said something that mio asked me long time ago.. "tell me the way to get out of here.. i kept my silence before i noticed that i have to answer him; "you may.. "go to the".. But before i finished my line, he cut it and said; "not the old tree and the shrine right?.. I already check that kureha building and it was already damaged badly.. Caused by earthquake i guess ?".. His words make me silence.. How can he knew my name?.. How can he knew about the old tree and kureha shrine?..  
He is not ordinary people who just trapped here.. "are you okay?".. He asked me again.. "who are you?".. I asked him back.. He smiled and said.. "me?.. Well.. I think.. I just an ordinary people who trapped here"..

Golden ~ Lost  
this snow is funny.. That was i thought, why not? The snow falling heavily.. but i don't feel cold at all, "warm snow eh?".. I said to myself when i take some of the snow with my hand, i check anything i have with me, my wallet.. But i know money can't be use here.. And my mobile phone, Nokia N95 There's no signal.. But the function work well, i walked to the hill, misono hill i think, but before i can arrive there, i see someone.. A girl.. standing there and watch the village from there.. She wearing a white cloth that make me remember about the clothes that usually wear by patient in hospital.. I don't know if my eyes were wrong, but for a second i could see a bruise at her face and neck.. I couldn't see clearly what is that bruise though.. "is she a ghost?.. But she didn't wear yukata or other traditional dress.. maybe she just trapped here like me.. I run over her, maybe she knew something.. That was i thought.. She saw me.. and i stopped my run.. The air suddenly cold and i

couldn't move.. She walked away slowly.. to the village.. No doubt about the direction.. When she already gone, i could move again but i don't care, what i saw about her catch my attention.. its not a bruise.. It was tattoo.. A snake~and holly just like Reika's in fatal frame 3.. But the color is not blue, is dark.. I realize that she was one of the tattooed curse victim, and I know her well.. She is.. Amakura Mio..

Something bad will happen here, no need for a prove, its better if i go to the kureha shrine and get out of here quickly.. that's the priority.. For now.. I run all the way to the old tree, with hope that the pinwheels still there and i don't need to recollect it from the village, and i don't have any regret to hoping like that, the pinwheels still there, the wind blew strongly.. a clue that the secret path already opened.. I run my way to the shrine.. Only to see a bad damaged building there.. There's no where out.. "now what?".. I think hardly.. And a name of someone appeared in my head.. "Tachibana Itsuki".. He may help me.. Hoping there's another way to get out of here, i make my Nokia N95 as camera and zoom the village multiples times.. To make sure the place is safe, though i don't know if this idea work, at least better than nothing.. There's no one in the village.. What i have to do now is find itsuki, and avoid mio, i don't know why but i am sure that the safety way for now.. Unlike when i played the game, this village is larger than i  
thought.. however, i believed with my memory about where i could find that itsuki.. I opened the door beside the store room, but i didn't just stuck in.. I stand beside the wall.. Watching.. Suddenly the window open and that is.. The white hair boy..  
"I found you".. :)

next hour : Key to freedom


	5. 4th Hour Key to The Freedom

4th hour : Key to the freedom

Golden :  
"who are you?".. He asked me again.. this time with more seriously voice, "how did you know my name? I never told you before".. I know situation will become bad if i don't answer his question carefully, i decided to use my little name, it will ridiculous if i using my "Golden dragon" name here.. "my name is Li, i found your diary at tachibana house, that's why i know your name, sorry if i made u confused"..

"that's why you know about old tree and kureha shrine too?".. His question to me was a prove that he believed what i talked before.. "sorry, i never intend to read your private diary, i just need some clue to get out of here".. He smiled though looked sad; "its not your fault, kureha shrine is the only way to get out of here, but it's impossible to pass that way if the building already destroyed", " so.. You have any idea?.. I asked him.. He don't answer me, he kept silence all the time.. Until something happen.. An earthquake.. i don't know what happen, but something  
like darkness fly to the sky, merged with the air and engulfed the village in no time.. I lost my consciousness.. But i hear clearly.. Peoples screaming.. The village's residents who run away.. They are avoiding something.. But among all that voices, one thing that make me instantly lose my bravery.. An insane laugh.. The laugh that covering the entire village.. It's sae.. And looks like.. The repentance occurred again..

"hey.. Wake up".., that voice.. "Mery ??.. So it just a dream ??.. I slowly open my eyes.. There is a man standing there, i only can see his face through the window, not even one second needed to recognize him as Itsuki.. It's not a dream.. I wake.. And i realize something strange.. There's no snow anymore.. The red lantern shine brightly and some crimson butterfly fluttering around me.. "what happen?".. I asked itsuki.. He still looked sad.. He kept silence at least 10 second before he said; "what you see back then.. That was the repentance.. The hellish abyss ask for another twins again.. everything will be back to when this village just destroyed now.. What you can do is recollect the pinwheel and get out of here via kureha shrine, the building surely back to normal, though it still damaged, but at least now you can go inside.. first.. Go to the osaka house and get the "shaeiki" there plus the pinwheel, just run if you encounter any ghost".. "but how this  
could happen? mio already satisfied the abyss didn't she?".. Itsuki surprised with my words, it's reasonable for him to surprised because I already knew about mio without asking him, then he said.. "i dont know who are you, but crimson ritual only can satisfied the abyss for ten years, after that, new sacrifice are required.. that means the ghost would comeback and repentance would occurred once more, the memory of failed ritual will done once again, you have to go"..

"But what about you?".. I ask him, "don't worry about me, i can't leave this village, even this little room, i will remain here forever.. Now go"..  
I walk away with a confused thought, feel a bit dizzy, i pass the front door of store house where itsuki being locked, and i find something, "a key?".. This is octagon key".. I felt that i just got something in my head, trying to open the store room using the key and it work, in fact, the room not locked at all.. When i open the door, itsuki seems surprised to seeing me again. "how?".. He said.. "it make sense" i answer him.. Mio throw the key in front of your door after she opened it back then, your door was not locked at all.. "that's impossible?!".. "not really".. I continued; "mio born at 1973, and he done the ritual when she is 15 years old, that means 1988, now is 2009 already, i mean a year where i came from.. you just said the repentance will replay itself after ten year, but if we think once again, it's already more than 20 years.. Don't you feel this is strange?.. this octagon key have to back to the kureha shrine when the repentance replayed, but i found it in front the door",.

"but how about the ghost? the kusabi and sae.. they are outside right now".. I think a while before said "I can't answer that question now, but i will find the truth".. Itsuki stared at me for a long time before threw his face over the window then said.. "just go".. I impaled; "are you planning to stay here forever?.. He answered me slowly ; "yes.. This village destroyed because of me, all of this were my responsibilities, i will remain here, this room is my eternal prison and i don't have any right to earn any freedom.." he turn on me then said; "Li, you are smart, i don't know why but.. If you.. Maybe you can get out of here alive".. He smiled before he say something to me.. "good luck".. I know he wouldn't change his mind anymore, i decided to leave him.. But before i pass the double door, i said something that even i don't know why i want to say that; "itsuki, you realize this village became like this because of you, you knew already all  
of this is your responsibilities.. I don't mean to blame you.. But if you feel that way.. I am sorry... But for me.. You do not done anything with your responsibilities.. You are just.. run away..  
In my world, i am one of your fans.. there's many else".. I turn my face to see him once again, he surely surprised and confused with what i said.. "please.. Don't disappoint us.. I know you are stronger than you look".. I leave him.. Half running, i go to the osaka house, using my Nokia N95 as my light source.. I calm myself for a while,  
and go in..  
I watch carefully the kimono room at my left side from the window, there's nothing, i still remember where the pinwheel was.. yes.. In the box which there's a ghost inside, "woman in box".. I don't know what i have to do if she intend to kill me.. i open the door which lead me to the sunken fireplace room.. Suddenly i felt dizzy.. And my eyes hurt.. I see a vision.. Just like seeing a movie alone in the movie theatre with monochrome color.. But what i see is not about masumi and miyako.. It's about mio.. A mio with full of tattoo covered her body..

Next chapter : Forgiveness


	6. 5th Hour Forgiveness

5th hour : Forgiveness

Itsuki :

half hour already since Li gone away to the osaka house, i stared the twin deity statue from my window, the red lantern still shine brightly but not as bright as my heart, Li's words heard over and over in my head, about my fault, my past, everything. "maybe he is right. i just run away, i took my life because i want to avoid the fact that i failed, i kill mutsuki but he didn't become butterfly, i left chitose alone, i failed save sae, the only reason why the repentance happened was because my fault, because my fault mio and her twin suffered.. everyone who trapped in the village, all of them were died.. and its my fault.. And now I am here, i can go to outside now, the door already unlocked, am i too afraid to meet sae ??.. If i say sorry to her.. Will she forgive me?.. Li was right about me that i exactly done nothing.. I was too weak.. I close the window, i turn around and see me.. Myself hanged in the room.. The memory of me replayed again.. later the sad sae would  
come.. I already saw this many times.. i sit at the back wall.. Think carefully.. there's many strange things about Li, it just like he now everything about me.. He even know about mio, her fate, even knew when she was born.. I don't think he knew all of that because he read some of my diary.. He is different.. he even said that he was my fans, i don't understand at all.. I just cant think.. Its blank..

The door suddenly opened, then sae appear and see me.. I mean my lifeless body.. She cried and mumbled.. " it was our fault.. If it become like this.. The ritual"..... One of her guard then said ; , the ritual will coming soon.. We have to hurry".. The door then closed again, and it's being locked, but it was not really locked now.. I don't know why, just seeing sae cried make my heart hurt.. it hurts.. Really.. Why it have to become like this ??.. Mutsuki, if you were me, what will you do?.. The residents of this village just too selfish.. I closed my eyes.. It's so.. silence..

...

...

"Itsuki, you are stong"..

...

"Li was right, i can't cry my past over and over like this, i have to find a way to end this cursed village, surely.. There's something i can do"..  
I stand up.. I walked to the door, i opened my eyes and slowly.. But sure.. I open the small door in front of me, now just the double door left.. This time..

...  
...

I wouldn't fail..

I opened the double door, i felt a fresh air around me, i don't know if i really breath though i already died, as i walked away.. I turn back once more and see the storehouse for the last time..  
"farewell.. My eternal prison"..

The place i will go now is..

...  
The Osaka house..

Golden :  
My body felt heavy while i am seeing her, just white and black.. Like seeing the old movie.. the tattooed mio, she search something, or someone ??.. The tattoo already covered her face, even her eyes.. she is still cute, though a little bit scary now.. She's going to the kimono room, and i follow her, she stared at the red lantern.. I don't know for what, but I am sure she don't want to save the game, this is not a game right ??.. Suddenly a box at her right side move.. That's.. No doubt about it.. Its a woman in box.. I scream.. But not a single voice come out from my mouth.. Don't tell me they want to fight each other?.. Mio looked calm.. she even don't give any attention for the ghost.. It's coming.. The ghost will attack soon.. I don't know what happened.. Mio didn't move at all.. I saw a man silhouette.. Huge.. 3 times bigger than me i think.. Its covered mio's body.. but not more than a second the silhouette gone, woman in box didn't move.. Slowly.. the ghost.. Disappeared..  
My head feel dizzy again.. I can't resist anymore.. I collapsed.. At the last moment.. I see mio.. Smiling..

"Li.. Wake up.. What happen with you?.. Li"..  
I open my eyes, "itsuki" I said..  
"what happen with you?.. did You encounter a ghost?".. I try to stand up, but i can't, I felt weak.. itsuki help me to sit.. "no.. I just saw something.. It's mio".. "mio?".. Maybe u see the memory of this village.. Long time ago she got the "shaeiki" here.. I tried to find it, but it doesn't here anymore"..  
"that's it.. "Shaeiki".. It means the camera obscura right? I ever read it before.. Oda- san seems talked about it too back then.. I wonder if mio trying to find that camera?".. Itsuki looked confused; "what do you mean by read? Who is oda-san?".. he asked.  
"eh.. No.. Nothing.. Sorry"... i looked at him for a while before i said.. "itsuki, so.. In the end you choose to leave the store house?.. "umm.. I realized that you are right. i have to do something with this village, there's a way.. I am sure about it.. Though we still have to find a clue"..  
I smiled at him.. for some point, itsuki looked more confident than before.. "by the way itsuki.. Sorry if i am rude to you with asking this, you are really died already right?.. itsuki stared at me.. Before he smiled and said; yes, i already died, i just a ghost now.. Are you afraid?".. I answer him quickly ; "no.. Please don't take it wrong, i just wonder if a ghost can die once more?.. Do you think ghost can kill other ghost ??"..  
"exactly what vision did you see back then?".. i decide to tell itsuki everything about mio.. The Tattooed mio I had seen.. He looked like think about something.. before he answer me.. " i never know if dead people can die once more.. But the malice could do anything we can't predict.. usually the malice can't harm memory of dead people.. If you see mio, maybe.. That was mayu's memory, mayu is mio's sister, i already took the pinwheel for you, we have to move now, i will help you, kiryu house will be our next place"..  
"ok".. I replied him, we go to outside and walk away to the kiryu house.. But my head still filled with the tattooed mio, in the first ending of fatal frame 3,mio's fate was unknown, kei; her uncle was died too.. but what i saw back then..

Wait.. That's it.. The silhouette.. Its a man.. Is the silhouette was kei?.. I never think that mio will be the next tattooed priestess.. Its nonsense.. The game never related the manor of sleep with this village except both of them were born from the urban legend.  
"here it is".. Itsuki's voice wake me up from my own world.. When i see what lies in front of me.. It's the other big house.. More creepy than osaka building..  
The kiryu house await us..

Next : Real world


	7. 6th Hour Real World

6th hour : Real world

Fanny :  
Mery is crying, she said many times that all of this was her fault, "if i didn't ask him to join me see the lake" she said., I told her many times that it was not her fault, but it seems not really effective.. I enjoy my holiday at korea back then, before mery called me and said golden was gone suddenly. We already try to find him at the forest, but we found nothing, now the police take the lead, it's already two days passed since golden's gone, i hope he will alright.. i know mery like him, and looks like i just too confident with my plan, to bring both of them for holiday together hoping they will successfully falling in love each other, i chose a wrong place too.. golden and mery is not an ordinary staff for me, i already considered them as my family.. Its cold here.. The snow falling heavily outside.. Now i understand why i can take this hotel with rent~fee really cheap, it's not a hotel after all.. Its an ordinary big house.. Even this house use electricity as  
energy source already, but i think this hotel still too traditional.. I sit near the window, Suddenly i just remember the time when i meet golden for the first time.. he always smile, easy-going and kind with everyone, but he hide something, his eyes couldn't lie.. He is lonely.. I am sure he has a bad experience within his past.. though he always hide it with his fake smile, ironically.. When he has talent to hide everything with his smile, he has a big talent too to see someone's problem.. Mery was a shy cold woman before, and it's surprised me a lot she changed into a cheerful girl after she know golden, suddenly there's a man voice calling me.. "madam.. The police come again, looks like they want to ask several question to miss. mery".. it was Mr. oda, the owner of this building, i am sure he is more than 50 years old, he is a kind person, but i often have strange feeling when i saw his smile.. " owh.. Okay.. Mery is sleeping right now.. Looks like she is too  
tired, i will wake her up soon".. "I will tell the policeman to wait at guess room.. Excuse me then".. Mr. Oda smiled at me again before he gone away.. Poor mery.. I stared at the window again..

...

"Gold.. Where are you now ??"..

Mery :  
It's 5 days already since golden gone in the forest near the lake, i still wonder what happened with him exactly.. Suddenly he run away from me.. Just like.. He want to chase something.. Something that i couldn't see.. The police ask me several question.. but in the end i can't hope too much from them at all.  
Gold.. Where are you?.. What are you doing now?.. why you don't come back yet?..  
Snow already stop to fall, but the air still cold.. It's 09.00 pm already.. I decide to sleep, there's no more i can do though..

...

"can you help me?"..

"hmm?.. Who are you ?"..

"I can help your friend who were lost at the lake"..

...  
"You mean golden ??"..

...  
"But i need you.. Come to the lake.. I'll waiting"..

"who are you?"..

I wake up.. my heart beat so fast. A woman voice in a dream?? And she told me to go to the lake?.. I pick my phone and see the time.. 01.00 am already.. "Maybe it's just a dream, i think too much lately.. that's why i"..

I stared at the door beside me, The door at my room was opened.. I am sure i already closed it when i decide to sleep..  
Suddenly i hear the voice again.. " i am waiting.. At the lake"..

this.. This isn't my imagination.. That voice was real, i get my jacket, change my dress to the comfort one and sneaked outside.. I go to where the lake take place, it's scary out there.. But thinking that maybe i can see golden erase my fear, i almost there.. but just when i think i already at the lake, i see something that really hard to explain, there are butterflies.. With crimson color fluttering everywhere.. It's really beautiful.. I get my mobile phone, want to take some picture using it's camera, but before i can do that, l can't control my body.. i can't move.. The butterflies fly toward me.. And when i still don't understand what happen with me, suddenly the lake is gone, the trees, the forest, everything are gone.. It is dark.. I see something fly toward me.. A crimson butterfly.. but only one now.. and it's wings shine brightly.. I still can't move.. " i need your help".. .. "what do you mean?".. But before i get any answer, i feel..

Nothing..

...

"Mio.. This time.. Is my turn..  
I will save you.. No matter what..

...  
Because we already promised..

...

We will be always together.. Forever..

Ever..

...  
Next hour : The kiryu's darkness


	8. 7th Hour The Kiryu's Darkness

7th hour : The Kiryu's Darkness

" This house owned by kiryu's family for each generation, they were famous because of their skill in create a doll, but their fate become tragedy after the last generation used for the crimson ritual,.. Li, what's wrong?.. You looked pale",. Itsuki see Li with a worried face "nothing,. we have to hurry, this place.. Is scary..".. Actually, Li just think that this place surely haunted by the kiryu twins, the ghost he hate most in the game, he felt unsafe because he don't have any useful thing like camera or something that could exorcise the ghost, Li's mobile phone can't be useful now, the battery run out, they have no choices but to pick some candles for the light, fortunately, the candle couldn't run out, oda-san told me that i don't need camera anymore, what a fool.. but he said something about my eyes that i couldn't really understand.. They walked hall from the hall.. To the up stair.. Then down stair again.. Li laughed a little when he saw the red lantern in the house..

If i can save my journey there, i wouldn't afraid encountering a ghost, if i died.. I just have to click "load game" at all, they passed the projector room, go to the up stair again and.. "this is it".. Itsuki's voice surprised Li suddenly.. "what"?.. "The pinwheel is in the secret room behind that kimono, we have to get it" itsuki said.. "okay, you wait here, let me get it" Li asked itsuki to wait outside while he gone to the room for the pinwheel, "damn.. what a creepy room".. he said when he sneaked in, He almost scream the hell out when he see the twins doll standing there, "now where i can get that pinwheel??.. Li check the room carefully.. It's difficult to find a small thing like pinwheel with only a candle, "itsuki, can you help me?".. But there's no reply.. "itsuki, you still there right?".. Nothing reply except the voice of wind, cold wind suddenly breeze slowly.. But its enough to make someone's fear triple up.. "do you want the pinwheel?".. A voices, little girl's  
voice made Li's soul almost jump out for his body, he turn over where the voice came and he feel that his heart will break when he see someone behind him.. little girl, wear little kimono and its hard to see if the color is black or grey, that's not important either for now.. She stand calmly and for a second she pointed something before..  
vanish..

Li decided to check the place where she pointed at before, and he find it, "the kiryu pinwheel", "better leave quickly before i see another ghost.. But just before Li can do what he want to, the cold wind breeze again, this time colder.. He turn back and see the twins smiled at him.. "why do you kill?".. One of them said.. The ghost that Li hated most..

Akane kiryu and her doll..

They laughed..

Golden :

I don't know how to find a word to expressed myself, just one word; "afraid".. I threw them anything i could use including my candle but it's no use.. One of them, i don't know if she is akane or the doll, she teleport around, i asked itsuki for help, i scream loudly, but there's no reply, suddenly i feel weak and couldn't stand, when I realized, one of the twins hold my leg already, i fell.. The other twins teleport just some inch in front of me, she strangle me.. I couldn't breath.. Is this the end?.. My eyes hurt..

...  
My eyes?.. She strangled me, why the hurt one is my eyes?.. I open my eyes slowly.. there is blood.. My blood.. Pour from my eyes.. It's hurt.. I try to find where the twins, they are gone, why?.. This time is real, the blood pour more and more, and it's hurt more than before, i try to stand up, find something i can hang on, but instead hanging, i push something, there's a "click" sound and the floor where i stand opened up, i fell of..

Free fall..

" now what"??..

Itsuki :

"Li.. Open the door, what happen with you?".. I hear clearly a noise in the room but i couldn't open the door, "damn.. He surely encounter a ghost".. That's the only reason i could think why Li locked and he can't open the door because he couldn't move?.. There's no other choice, i have to break this door, i hit the door forcefully using my body,.. 1... 2... 3... 4...  
5...and it work??.. I need 5 times to break the door in, funny that i felt hurt a little though i already died "Li.. what happen?".. But he isn't there anymore.. I see some of the floor opened, i see nothing but darkness, its a deep big hole.. i can't jump from here, i am sure i can find Li if i pass the underground passage.. The kiryu house has underground passage that linked to my house.. If i pass the passage..  
I decided to try..i run a long the hall, i have to move quickly.. I ever cross via the passage with mutsuki when we do the ritual, just hope the device still work.. " Li, wait for me..

Golden :

I don't know how long i collapsed, the blood in my face already dried, it's a large field, can be use for baseball stadium i thought.. with many white candle on the ground.. the fire lighted up from the candles are white too.. Strange.. Beside of me is a pond or small lake?.., big enough to swim there.. The water is pure.. I drink some and wash my face, how long have it been? its 6 days already and i don't eat any food, this is the first time i drink.. I sit down beside the tree at my left side.. and falling sleep..

I just tired.. I don't know why i survived.. its high enough to kill me when i fell before..  
"are you all right?".. Someone's voice asked me.. A girl.. i looked at where the voice came.. "Mery?, no.. It's impossible..".. But when i looked again.. More concentrate now.. Its..

...  
Mayu?..

"so.. you know after all?".. She replied  
I smiled.." Let me sleep.. may i?"..

...  
She smiled at me too.. so cute.. For some reason she remind me to mery..  
"don't worry.. I wouldn't hurt you.. Just sleep.. you need it"..

I closed my eyes.. I don't know if this is my imagination.. But it's nice enough for the story before sleep

"thanks"..

Next hour : Sad dream


	9. 8th Hour Sad Dream

8th : Sad Dream

July 25th, 2006  
06.30 am

"Li, wake up, you have to work, take a bath quickly and get your breakfast".. "mom, you made breakfast for me? you have to rest, i can make it myself".. She laughed; can you? I wonder;.. "huh?.. Of course I can.. You need rest".. But she insist; "its all right, its been a while i never make some for you, today is scrambled egg with special fried rice, i bet you will like it".. I stared at her before i said.. "I will take a bath"..

"Morning dear" my father smiled at me.. "umm.. Morning" i replied.. "so.. this is the first time you will work right?.. "no.. just training, its one of my school education program".. I answered while my mom come and bring the scrambled egg for me.. "it's alright, you'll get many experience".. "umm".. I mumbled.. "so.. How is it?.. you already get girlfriend?".. That's the question my mom always asked every time i get my breakfast.. "don't say not yet.. 6 months left and your school program will end, it's injury time you know.. You must get one"..  
I looked at my mother, she smiled at me.. "not interested, when i more than 30 years old, i will think again about the idea find some girlfriend, but not now.. Hmm.. What's wrong?"..

Both of my parent stared at me.. Confused with my answer maybe, "at least, give us your reason".. My mom said.. I end my breakfast, take my bag and said; "it's not important, well.. I am going.. Don't forget to take a rest mom.. Bye"..

"see you".. They replied me..

July 26th,2006  
12.45 am

"what are you doing mom?".. "nothing, i just want go to the toilet, but my head suddenly dizzy and i fell".. I help her stand up; "why you didn't wake father or me up?".. She just smiled at me.. "i don't want disturb you, your father already slept too,... Why did you look so sad?.. Did you feel guilty?"..

...

02.50 am

"can i hug you honey?".. My mother looked sad, my father too.. they hugged each other..

...

"Li, you wait here watching your mom.. i must take something at home.. I think your mom need it".. "umm".. I replied

03.00 am

" Li, why are you crying?.. You looked bad"..

...

Don't cry.. This.. is the best..

...  
...

03.15 am

"Li, i want to hug you.. ... ... For the last time.. Come here dear"..

...

Don't worry..  
I already forgive you..

...

"wake up already?.. You are crying.. Did you get some bad dream??"..  
"umm.. Just stay with me.. longer"..

"..."  
"don't worry, i am here"..

...

...

...

Golden :

I hug someone.. It's warm.. "Mom.. Forgive me".. I mumbled

I open my eyes.. There are white candle lighted up with white fire, "huh?"..  
Suddenly i realize i hug her, a woman i see before.. I push her further.. My face blushed.. "who are you?" I said.. "well.. I though you already know who i am".. She smiled.. "Are you really.. Mayu ??.. You already died right?.. She still smiling, she show me her neck and i can see some bruise there..

" i get this bruise after mio kill me 20 years ago,"..  
I want to help her..

And..

help you Too"..

Mayu?? :

He stared at me seriously.. Just like mio when i ask her to kill me 20 years ago.. "you had become butterfly already, but why? "He asked.. "why i am here??, because i want".. I smiled at him.. "your personality like itsuki's very much, you crying while you sleep".. He looked surprised with my words.. He looked more calmly now, he drink some water from the small lake, wash his face then said; sorry.. ... ... By the way, do you know why the repentance occur once again?"..

"this village already cursed long ago.. not because the repentance.. But when the first crimson ritual happened, when i still alive, i have strong spiritual power and only me and mio who can stop the repentance at that time, i already know my fate, when the sacrificed twins become crimson butterfly, they have ability to purify the earth, stop the malice, and freeze the repentance.. With my spirit power, i can freeze the repentance to replay itself forever.. But mio come.. Her memory about the repentance and about me make the malice stronger, my power is not enough, that's why the repentance happened again.. But it happened imperfectly since you come".. "huh?.. Me?..".... "yes".. I continued, " you have great spiritual power, when the repentance happened back then, you used up almost all of your spirit power to protect yourself, that effected the malice also, the malice is in unbalanced state.. that's why you still alive, a fact you didn't die when you fell to this  
place, you still alive through you didn't eat anything these days, you even have spirit eyes, you can erase the malice, the ghosts are just media, the one who really want to kill you is the malice itself.. without the malice, they are just a spirit".. He stared at me, and i know he thinking about something.. "sorry before, can i believe your story?".. He asked..  
I smiled; "its up to you.. What i will be depend on how you think about me".. "How about mio then?".. This time His question made me silence.. "i failed in help her, she is being cursed.. She just want to see me..

".. I will help you".. He said to me suddenly.. "just teach me how to use these eyes".. "No".. I replied him.. "you can't use your eyes too often, you don't need to know it either.. you hurt your eyes each time you use it, not only that, when your spirit power drop extremely, you can die.. spirit power could regenerate itself, but its so slow especially when you have problem or in the stress, the best way is avoid the ghost who infected with malice, but thanks you want to help me".. "no need for that, i want to save her too".. "Her? who??" i asked.. He said " i know you are Mayu , but i know also that body you used isn't yours, your hair's color was black back then, not brown, and that pink jacket you wear was belong to my friend; Mery".. I surprised.. This is the first time i meet him.. But it seems he know much, and he is smart too,

" in fact, i was not really mayu, but she is a part of me, i just the crimson butterflies who took Mayu's form, all of the sacrificed twins are a part  
of me now.. Including the owner of this body, don't worry, i just borrowed it, i will protect her too".. I said.. "We have to get out of here, I will show you the way"..  
"umm.. I don't really understand though.. But..

Let's go.."

Next : The insane v.s The pain


	10. 9th Hour The Insane vs The Pain

9th : The insane v.s The pain

Golden :

"Do you know how to stop the curse?".. That's my first question after a long silence with her, i confused about her, really.. She has the bruise sign on her neck and she said it given by mio, but she said she is not mayu, though mayu is a part of her.. She looked at me and said; "there's a way, and that is what i want to show you now, what's wrong?? Is there something on my face?"..

" Umm.. Sorry.. I just confused, who are you exactly?".. She smiled again, well.. In truth, She smiled often.. "when the crimson ritual done, the twin who died become spirit in form of crimson butterfly, a fact that there's many crimson butterflies in the village is a prove that the ritual already caused so many victims.. The butterflies merged, including mayu's spirit, using this body as media, and became me".. I am thinking, trying to understand her words one by one.. "so that mean now Mery's body filled with many spirit??, including mayu??".. " well, you can say like that, "she replied me..

"Let me call you kupu then?".. "kupu?" she asked me confusedly.. "yup, kupu means butterfly in my country",.. "you can call me that if you like, we have to hurry, i want to show you..".. But she stop before she done her words, me too.. Feel something wrong.. The miasma.. It flowing around us.. Something is coming from behind.. she is.. Mio..

She stared at us.. Her eyes Full with hatred.. Kupu is in mayu's form, but she don't recognize it at all.. "Mio.. Its me.. Mayu.. Don't you remember me?, i.." ... Kupu didn't have a chance to done her words again.. It happened really fast. Maybe less than one second, mio already behind us.. She was teleported.. Ready to attack.. She touched me.. I feel that I am being sucked out from my body, i thought i would die soon.. But when i open my eyes, it's not me who being touched, its kupu.. She touched and choke kupu's neck.. Some crimson butterflies scattering from kupu's body.. the tattoo trying to move to her neck, but i quickly break the contact and pulled kupu away.. I decided to turn back and go to opposite way.. But when i just start running.. My body feel heavy, as like the miasma is thicken.. Something is coming again, it's slow but noisy.. The noise make me feel dizzy, its kusabi.. And behind him is the last twin shrine maiden.. A dried blood at her kimono and a rope  
bruise at her neck, her face looked happy.. for a moment i thought she smiled at me but i wrong.. She smiled at mio.. " yae.. I know you will back for me"..  
She is..

...  
Sae kurosawa..

What i have to do?.. What i have to do?? I have to save kupu, her body belong to mery also.. But how?.. What i know is they want to kill each other.. and i just in their way.. "run.. To east side".. Kupu whispered.. "but there's no way out".. I told her.. "just run, there's a cave.. We have to go there".. Its better than standing here i thought.. I picked her up.. And move away to the east.. Fortunately both of the girl seems don't want to chase me.. After far enough, i turned back and see them for a while, Mio looked at kusabi, while sae laugh like a crazy person.. the miasma around Sae thicken and change into a blood mist.. Mio's tattoo become darker too and the silhouette appear again.. This time i really sure with my eyes.. If the tattooed priestess in the game covered by evil like skull.. Mio is covering by kei.. Kei amakura; Mio and Mayu's uncle.. Kei too, looked so evil covered by blue tattoo covering mio's whole body.. Mio teleport to the air.. she levitated..

Looks like kei who made it fly.. They ready to rush toward sae.. Kusabi too.. He looked ready to attack.."we have to run.. Their malice will crash each other, it's not safe here".. I realize kupu was right, i run.. As far as i can.. I hear a blast.. Blue and crimson miasma scatter everywhere while sae's laugh reechoing.. But i don't care.. I exceed the cave and run for 7 minutes i thought, my stamina is at limit, we arrived at a place that looks like a cemeteries, but the place is larger than the village's one, though only three grave lie there.. Think it back, i never see this place in a game..

More and more crimson butterfly separated from kupu's body, and she looked weaker as the butterfly gone one by one.. "kupu, are you ok?.. I am sorry.. I just too careless".. She smiled.. Smile?? Even in situation like this??.. "It's not your fault, even i surprised she will move so fast like that, this body rejecting me.. Mio's cursed touch make the body not balance anymore.. If i stay any longer, your friend will die".. "Mery will die??".. I surprised.. "can i do something for you?, i  
will do anything, i already promised you that i will help you save mio, i don't want mery die also".. She stared at me long enough before said; you are right, you already promised, i have to go.. But i will leave mayu's soul in this body, mayu and your friend's soul have possibility to merge, but we have no choice.. Their personality will become one",. "wait.. Just wait.. What do you mean by merge?".. "i am sorry.. These 3 graves have the answer to stop the curse.. Please.. I beg you.. Save this village".. After said that, kupu shines brightly.. There's many crimson butterfly fluttering out.. And gone.. Nothing change with mery's body.. She still looked like mayu, the bruise on her neck still there.. I trying to wake her up.. But its no use.. She is sleeping.. I decided to let her sleep for a while.. The graves catch my attention now.. If i can find the answer to stop the curse.. I already promised.. I walk to the graves.. i will find the answer.. No matter  
what..

Next hour : Reunion


	11. 10th Hour Reunion

10th : Reunion

Itsuki :

I already passed the tunnel more than 5 times now, i couldn't see Li everywhere, there's no other hole or secret way which linked to the place where Li fell too.. Damn.. What i should do now?.. I don't have any idea, really.. "itsuki, there's a way.. Think.. Think some idea" i told myself over and over.. I walked around at the tunnel until i stunned.. There's a stair.. I could go up with that.. I am sure i could find a clue or something up there, Li need the pinwheel from that place too.. But i don't know why, my leg jus felt so heavy, "No.. I have to be strong, i already decided to end this village's curse, i already promised to Li that i will help him, after a long silence, slowly.. I walked forward to the stair.. The nearer i walked to the stair, my leg felt more heavier, finally.. I went up.. This building.. The place when i had too many nice and sad memory..

My home..

Tachibana house..

The house already damaged, as i walked more deeper, i hear a voice; " welcome home itsuki".. i turn around and saw mutsuki smiling at me, just a second before i realized that was just my imagination.. I stunned again, i want to cry.. But my eyes didn't have any tears already.. " Mutsuki.. I am sorry"..

" cring.. Cring.. Cring"..  
" cring.. Cring"..

Suddenly I heard a sound, a sound of bell.. Could it be?.. Chitose?.. I am searching the sound, and i realized it came from second floor, as i go up.. I sharpen my ears so i could find where the sound coming.. There's a door, before i did something with the door i recognized it as.. this is.. Mutsuki's room.. I hesitated to open it, everything that related to mutsuki just made me felt so strange,. I closed my eyes; " mutsuki.. If there is a miracle in this world.. Let me see you once again".. I opened the door..

...

There's no one..

There is no miracle at all.. I turn around and walked away but something caught my eyes.. The closet.. I felt someone's present in there. I walked to it.. Just some inch in front of the door and i heard it again..

" cring.. Cring.. Cring"..  
"cring.. Cring"..

I open the door slowly.. As i saw a little girl, she wore a crimson colored kimono.. She smiled at me..  
" chitose".. I said before i hugged her, kissed her neck, and saw her face.. I didn't know what i have to say..

" i know.. As long i make the bell ringing.. No matter what happen.. One day.. brother will come and find me here"..

I was shivering after heard her words.. I hugged her again..

Crying..

Looks like i still could cry at all..

"don't worry.. This time.. I wouldn't leave you behind"..

"Can you promise?"..

...

"i promise"..

"Brother, i am so sorry".. Chitose said to me when i searching the pinwheel.. I saw her face for a while and smiled at her; "sorry?.. For what?".. She looked the floor and regret about something i though, before she start to said; "the key that you entrusted me.. I never give it to your friend back then".. She looked really sad.. It's enough.. I don't want to see her face like that again.. " don't worry.. I already forgot about it, the one who had to say sorry was me, i left you alone back then,. I am sorry.. Chitose.."..  
She looked at me.. Hold my waist strongly; "i already forgot about it too".. i caressed her head.. That's what i always do to comfort her

"wait a moment" i said before i search the pinwheel again, i found it at last.. It's belong to our house after all.. So it's not difficult for me to find it, I brought chitose to outside the house, i opened the front door.. Chitose hesitated to go outside though.. I said something to calm her ; " don't afraid, i wouldn't leave you.. didn't i promise you already?".. She stared at me and hold my hand, "umm".. We walked outside the house.. Li already knew about kureha shrine, looks like i just need to get the last pinwheel and wait him at the old tree, i have to help him get out of here before find a clue to end the curse.. I don't want to see someone die again.. I go to the kureha shrine right away.. But only to saw some residents searching for the twins, they already infected by malice and searching the twins forever..

I couldn't take chitose to a danger situation.. I decided to turn back, i had to search a place to hide, kiryu's place was unsafe, i run back to my home but the front door locked already.. "shit.. Why the door??".. " brother, they are coming ".. I panicked as i took chitose's hand, only the kurosawa house left.. But that place dangerous too.. The residents ghost came to us.. I have no choice, with chitose i run along the way to the kurosawa house.. We crossed the whisper bridge.. There was a woman drowned but i pretended not to saw her, i still could heard the residents voices.. We opened the kurosawa's double door.. And now we already at inside.. I sharpen my eyes at the hall but i didn't see anything that could harm us, the residents didn't head to this way also though outside must be still dangerous..

There were many tunnel below the kurosawa house, i knew it from Yae, she told me when we made a plan to run away from this village, one of the tunnel surely go to the hellish  
abyss, but i have to pass the altar room first, just avoid that place from now.. I will try to find some clue, maybe i will get something that can help me end the curse..  
"let's go.. Chitose" ..

Next hour : Confused


	12. 11th Hour Confused

11th : Confused

Fanny :

My head was hurt often lately.. It's more than one week already and new year already passed, i shall happy and celebrate the new year.. But this problem destroyed all.. First was golden.. And now is mery.. The polices were useless after all.. What i have to say if their family ask me later??.. No matter what.. I have to find them.. This is my responsibilities, all of this trip was my idea back then,

In the end i have to rely myself for find some clue.. But where i will start??.. A lake??, or this mansion??.. A lake is obviously for me, both of them were disappeared at there, the polices found mery's mobile phone around the lake too.. That thing already make sense, but this mansion is suspicious also.. The housekeepers looked hide something.. Mr. oda too.. I always have strange feeling toward him.. I called police and ask them if they had got some clue.. But i didn't get any answer which could satisfied me, i decided to visit the lake first.

The lake is big, the water looked very clean and pure too, but i don't really see many fish there.. Strange thing for a nice big lake right??.. Think it again, This problem really made me sick, i never felt so confused like this before.. At least these ten years after my son get lost in the forest near my old house, I walked around the lake and i saw someone familiar.. Mr. Oda.. Standing near the lake, he looked thinking and said about something so seriously, what are he doing alone here??.. Fortunately not really far with him were some trees lies, i hid behind the trees and watching him carefully.. Do my best to make no noise, I don't know if i have some talent to become detective, but i will always Ready to call police if i saw him do something suspicious.. I decided to wait and see.. It's a wise decision i thought..

10 minutes..  
He stared at the lake..

...  
30 minutes..  
He still stared at the lake..

...  
1 hour already,.  
he still standing there and still stared the lake..

...  
I was bored.. No need to hide maybe.. If i go there and talk some words maybe he will speak out something important to me..  
I decided to talk with him.. I walked near him slowly but he quickly realized my present.. He smiled at me.. Me too, replied his smile.. I told myself over and over that i will make him speak something.. Just see..

Wanihiko Oda :

I woke up this morning as usual, this life is boring.. too boring, i done my usual activity until noon.. There's nothing i need to do now, i decided to visit the lake once again..

I don't know why but i never feel any boredom at this place, it's more than a week already since the boy gone to the village, i wonder if he could use his eyes, but until now, there's nothing happen to me yet.. The first time i saw him, i realized he had the spirit eyes, a rare sixth sense just like mine, my eyes could repeling spirit, but his eyes.. Instead repeling, the eyes could absorb it too.. it's a "Exorcism" rare type even for the spirit eyes itself, though he didn't develop the ability well.. I decided to open his eyes completely, i felt guilty when i forced him to solve the village's cursed, this time i didn't do the same mistake as i done to that Mio girl and her twins 20 years ago.

I still could remember when i sent a crimson butterfly to attracted one of the twins, both of them had strong sixth sense, especially the weak one, but i didn't give any help to them, they ended up only to stop the repentance temporarily.. the stone i gave to the boy, he surely need that.. I know it.. However, i  
don't have any idea about the girl, why she disappear too?.. I stared the lake.. it's really peaceful here..

I didn't know how long i spent my time here, suddenly, i felt someone coming.. I turned around and she is.. Mrs. fanny..

" Good afternoon" i said to her, smiled.. She replied my smile, ; " what are you doing here Mr. Oda ??".. She asked me.. I asked her back; "how about you??".. Were the tree over there really interesting to see??.. Or maybe you just have some interest to me?".. I smiled again as she looked surprised, her way in using japan language is great, so contrast compared with the girl who disappeared.. "so.. You knew it" she said,. I saw the lake, almost a minute as she wait something out from my mouth.. Before i said; this lake, is an abandoned dam before, and it became like this because so many peoples had lost in this place, long ago, there was a village here, it borned from the legend, people called it sugisawa village, because human selfishness, the village being cursed as the residents went made and kill each other, many soul perished and the spirit still roam to kill everything".. She stared at me with a sleepy face and said; "nice story, i must back, there's  
something i need to do".. She's gone back to the mansion, i saw her as she walked far away..  
"poor souls.. I am sorry, i hope you could make it, young boy.."..

Next hour : The Grave's Mystery


	13. 12th Hour The Grave's Mystery

12th hour : The grave's Mystery

Golden :

I saw the grave's really different compared to any grave i had ever seen, it's looked so ancient but cool with the White fire candles.. There's something carved at the graves, each of them has one, i didn't know what was that mean though i couldn't read katakana, hiragana or whatever.. If i have Doraemon then the story will different, i turn back and saw mayu still sleeping, kupu was gone already, someone.. help me please.. -_-

i am not hungry.. But i wished to eat something, i just missed the sensation in the mouth when i crunched a food.. Kupu said as long as i have enough spirit power i will stay alive, that's why she told me to not use these eyes.. Use the eyes??.. I even don't know how to use it.. I saw mayu again.. Mayu too.. Had a strong spirit power before, as long as she remain in mery's body, then mery too should safe, mayu's sixth sense was a "feel" type, i thought like that because she always saw a vision, memory and feeling of the ghost in the game, was it sixth sense really have many different types??.. i laughed at myself, in the end i was useless.. Back to the graves, if i saw it really close enough, maybe i could do something, but there was no button or anything i can push, maybe if i stared the graves, really stared at it and said loudly.. " spirit eyes".. Then something will happen??..  
I try it..

…

…

Nothing happened except the wind breeze and made the dust hurt my eyes.. Give up _.. If this was a game, i would already browse for the walkthrough.. Why??.. I never feel useless like this before.. Suddenly i felt something touched me from behind, as i turned around and almost give my super pancake punch strike the face just before i realized she as mayu.. She saw some tears pour out from my eyes and asked me; what happen?.. Did you crying??".. I answer her spontaneously " of course.. Thanks for your electric deadly touch".. She looked surprised before she laughed a little and said " i am sorry, i didn't mean to".. My face became hot when she laughed at me " owh, don't laughed at me, help me check these graves, could you read what was carved there?? ".. Surprised me a lot when she answered ; " yes, let me read it for you, from the left grave to the right are Kiryu kurosawa, Tachibana kurosawa, and Osaka kurosawa, i think that were name of someone"..

Huh??.. She ever became butterfly already yet she still know nothing if compared to kupu, but at least she could read and help me.. But wait.. These three graves belong to kurosawa, surely if we took the conclusion from the names carved on, i realized that each graves showed something related to the three big houses at the village, but why only three??.. Normally it should be four graves, there's no grave for the kurosawa house,. " mayu, do you know about".. But my words stopped as she already stand just some inch behind the graves,. "Li, come here, you have to see this".. She said, think about it, i never told her yet about my little name, and she knew it already, as i walked to her place, i knew something,.. she was not an ordinary girl..

" Did you see it?" she said.. I answered her with; "yes, the grave's art was unique and cool, a great art indeed".. She stared at me long enough before say something with her shy voice.. ".. Umm.. I am sorry.. That's not what i mean".. i realized my face became so stupid; " really ??" +_+.. She still stared at me as my face became a hot red crab already.. " couldn't you see that ??".. Suddenly she hold my hand, what kind of feeling is this?.. I saw the graves once again, surprised as i see something levitated behind the graves, it like kinda some butterfly image, each graves has each different colour of butterfly, white, green, and yellow,. "could you see it now?".. Mayu asked me while i still stunned.. "yes" i answered her,. "these were memory fragment of the dead" she told me.. She stared at me once again and said " shall we begin??".. I confused.. She touched the white butterfly image and i saw something.. A vision again..

...  
Kiryu Kurosawa :

"Kiryu,what are you doing??".. Tachi's voice woke me from my daydreaming, i just sit in my room back then , i replied him with a smile; "nothing, i wonder what dad and mom doing at underground right now?, i am not really sure if our family and the other peasants should move and stay here forever??, dad changed a lot after he found the tunnel below our house, he seems like a bit scary".. Tachi showed his sympathy to me as he answered; " don't worry, everything will be find, we are twins after all, i could feel what you felt, this place kinda scary but dad was a high priest after all, he would protect us and the other family too if something happen".. "thanks tachi".. I said.. Me and tachi were twins.. We were so closed each other, because of war, our parents died when we still a child, but fortunately, we were adopted by kurosawa family, it started when Osaka kurosawa; our new mother found us collapsed at the street.

She was a kind woman, and looked like she had interest with our birth sign, yes.. Me and tachi had a resembled strange birthmark, a shaped bruise like uncompleted wing of butterfy, it could be found on our neck, mine was on the left and tachi's one on the right, dad was known as "The earth child" as he believed to have the power from God of earth.. He could do some miracle using spirit to save peoples, He has many followers, almost all of them were peasant that have to often move because of war, i just really proud with him, we had to moved here forcedly because the war,

I hate war.. Really hate it, me and tachi felt something strange when we came to this place, i am sure dad too.. Felt the same.. before we built many building here, it just a forest after all.. Dad changed a lot after he found some tunnel below our house, it just like.. He is not him anymore.. But i felt alright each time tachi told me to not worried it too much, suddenly.. My room opened by someone, " dad, you are back".. I smiled at him  
but my soul screamed out when i saw tachi behind him, he surely being hit so badly.. "kiryu.. run.." he told me, but it's too late as dad hit me with the staff and knocked me instantly.. "tachi.. Why??"..

I collapsed..

Next Hour : Beyond the past


	14. 13th Hour Beyond the Past

13th hour : Beyond the past

Kiryu Kurosawa :

What happened with me?, where is this place?, my view was blurred though i could hear a noise, scary noise from somewhere else, suddenly i felt someone sit on my body.. I opened my eyes as i saw tachi sit on me.. "tachi, what are you doing??".. He stared at me, smiling.. But not a smile usually he gave to comfort me, a sinister smile.. He caressed my neck before he strangled me strongly.. It hurt, i couldn't breath.. Someone.. Help.. Help me.. He was not tachi.. Why?.. Why you want to kill me?.. Why?..

...  
Why??..

...  
Why ??..

Golden :

Like a flashback, my heart beat so fast as i lost my stamina greatly.. The same thing happened to mayu also.. The image of white butterfly gone.. "who are they?" i asked mayu while trying to caught back my breath.. "i don't know" mayu answered.. So this was what kupu mean about.. This was the village's past.. The day when Minakami village just created.. The answer to end the curse lies in the past,. "two left".. Mayu said to me, once again she touched the levitated image, the green butterfly.. and this time was..

...  
Tachibana Kurosawa :

I realized also when kiryu felt something sinister at this place, though i always told him not to worry about it, more than that, dad promised me that he would protect everyone in the village, i knew i could took his promise, we already relied too much on him from the beginning. Mom trying to studied the history of this place, she didn't tell me much except this place was a camp before, a camp used to threw away a corpses when war happened, hear the story already frightening me back then, dad and mom already at the tunnel for two days, why they don't comeback yet?.. I have a bad feeling about this, i go through the door just when dad opened it, but before i could say something he hit me very hard with the staff, "dad, what's wrong?".. I asked him, he didn't reply my question, he hit me so badly that made me even couldn't moved, he broke my leg..

"dad.. Why ??"..

He brought me to kiryu's room, when he opened the door, he hit kiryu using his staff again.. I tried telling kiryu to run but he instantly collapsed..

I felt dizzy, my eyes being hit so bad that everything i saw were blurred, we arrived at the place that i never see before, what i knew was the place was via the tunnel below our house, i saw something, a dark hole, more like a pit, and i could heard a scary noise from inside, suddenly my body moved.. It moved without controlled by me, my left leg was broken already yet it being forced to move.. It's hurt.. Really.. Hurt.. I walked to the body of someone which lies there like sleeping, it's kiryu, what is this??.. I sit on his body.. I caress his neck.. I want to told him to run away from me, but instead to speak, my lip chose to smile..  
My hands strangled him.. I don't know where the power come from to crush his neck as he struggled, i am crying, but my face chose to expressed happy emotion, i trying to scream but my mouth chose to laughed..

...  
I killed him..

I realized the birthmark on kiryu's neck was gone.. And suddenly appeared on my neck, i felt my neck was burning.. Hot.. Very hot.. But i kept laughing.. This body not belong to me anymore.. Dad came to picked kiryu's body, he toss it to the pit, suddenly the pit screamed out a terrible voices, as i stand up and walked toward the pit too.. Dad laughed happily.. I realized he wasn't our dad anymore.. He was evil.. I hate him.. I hate him.. I hate him.. I hate him.. I already stand in front of the pit, as i saw the hole i felt my eyes burned and blinded.. Against my will.. My body jumped to the pit..

...  
And i felt nothing anymore..  
"kiryu.. I am sorry"..

Golden :

The vision ended in flashed light, i couldn't resist anymore as i fell down followed with mayu, mayu was crying.. It's not only the vision.. A pain which received by kiryu and tachibana, we felt it too.. My body was hurt badly.. Though in real, nothing damaged.. I was sure that mayu felt the same way too.. This time, the image of the green butterfly gone completely.. "just one left".. Mayu stared at me.. She was trying to stand up but i stopped her; "enough, you need rest".. She insist ; "but we have to hurry".. " I SAID STOPPP !!!".. My loud voice shocked her.. She stunned.. " i am.. I am sorry.. I didn't mean to".. I felt guilty in no time because i screamed her like that.. I hid my guilt by avoid her eyes and i said; "sorry.. I just.. Don't want you feel any hurt again".. As i said that, mayu sit down again.. "umm.. I understand"..

We kept silence each other.. I already caught my breath but mayu still looked tired.. Suddenly she said something; " i hope mio is alright".. I stared at her.. I don't know what i had to say.. " you know, i just wanted to be one with her " she continued.. " we bore together, and we grew happily each other yet one day.. We have to live separately when she married, we will die separately too.., the ritual was the only way".. I threw my face to other side before i thrust her with my words; " but the fact is.. You are here.., you had chose the wrong decision, you were just too selfish back then".. She looked angry as she yelled at me " YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND.. YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND".. i still avoid her eyes ; " didn't understand?".. About what? If you think i never felt the pain because being left by someone we care, or have to live separately with the one we love.. You are wrong then".. Surprised with my answer, she stayed silently now..

This time I saw through her eyes.. "i love my mother very much, even until now.. But facing the fact that one day she would left me behind made me sick, i scared, no matter what, parents surely didn't have lifespan as long as their child, i never could imagine if one day she would left me.. That's why i really understand how was your feeling to Mio.. But i understand too how selfish myself to my mother that i didn't want to be separated from her, did you ever think how sad Mio was when she killed you??".. Mayu looked pale, her tears came out slowly.. Crying.. "yes, she felt guilty.. That's why she was cursed, i tried to guide uncle kei to find her back then, but i failed".. i stand up and walked to her side, i sit down beside her said ; " somehow.. I could understand too how sad Mio was, my mother was died 3 years ago.. In fact, the one who killed her..  
Was me..

yet in her last time she forgave me"..

There's a long silence.. None mayu or me could say something though in the end it was me to chose to break the silence ; that's why i decided.. I would face the future, no matter how sad the future will.. No matter how hurt i will suffer.. As long as i remember her, i am sure she too.. Will living and remain in me.. That's what is mean by became one.. that's.. what I believed"..  
I hugged mayu.. As the white fired candles burn eternally, she crying like a child..

Next Hour : Revealed ability


	15. 14th Hour Revealed Ability

14TH Hour : Revealed Ability

Golden :

Just ten minutes ago Mayu hugged me and of course I tried my best to comforted her, in truth I felt sorry for her condition. But that was ten minutes ago, my body felt so heavy as she still remain at my side, she was sleeping.. -_-

" Sleep ??, At time like this ??.." I said, but saw her tired and sad face, I mean even she was sad in her sleep made me too pity to wake her up.

Ten minutes later… and she still sleeping..

……

……

I couldn't resist anymore, my legs felt heavy and cramped, " Mayu" .. I tried to wake her up, but...

…..

…..

Okay then… ten minutes again… ( damn.. her face is cute)… -_-

Half hour already.. No, it's enough.. " Mayu, I think you need to wake up or we would be late to.." But something made me unable to finish my words as I saw two Mourners walked toward us.. slowly but sure.. The candles surely would tell them that they had weak victims in front of them, fortunately they are blinded, this make sense because suddenly they walked randomly just six or seven meters in front of us, don't make any noise.. That's the priority for now.

They still walked randomly, it's a fine decision to not wake Mayu up for now while hoping they not too close and touch us I thought, the graveyard was large enough, just calm down.. calm down.. calm down.. the wind breeze strongly as they started to leave, nice then.. just go away.. keep calm.. keep silence and everything would be alright.. and… yes.. they turned out and walked away but Mayu's nice voice ruined it all.

" Mio ".. Suddenly Mayu mumbled in her sleep, "Nice voice".. I spoke in my mind, the mourners stop and looked like they sharpened their ears for the voice direction now, "Mio".. Mayu mumbled again and this time the two ghosts realized us, they walked toward us once again as their hand trying to claw randomly, Shit.. I have to do something, but how ??.. Mayu still too tired and she couldn't run, my leg already cramped also.. think.. think.. there is a way.. surely there is a way, but nothing came to my head.

Me and Mayu have to survive, that body belong to Mery's, C' mon .. Panic filled my head now as I tried to stand up but my cramped legs made me fell again in no time, " Shit.. is this the end ??.. I have to survive, Mayu too or everything will end.. what is this ??.. I am ??.. I am.. Crying.. am I afraid ??.. too afraid for face the dead ??.. the tears leaked out and blurring my sight.. tears ??.. no.. it's not tears.. this is.. Blood ??...

Just like when I were being attacked by the Kiryu twins, my eyes hurt me very much as the blood blasted out more and more, I will get anemia for sure I thought, my sight was very blurred like the air around everything I saw distorted and warped, but wait.. I.. I can control it.. the warped air.. it become a small hole or whatever.. I know.. suddenly something pop out into my head

The mourners just stand in front of me now and their hands claw me fiercely, I don't know why but I let my instinct lead me, as I could control the warped small dark-hole, I focused my eyes on their hands and some miracle happened, their hands sucked into the hole that I made on the air. They screamed out loudly, loud enough to woke Mayu for her sleep but that didn't disturb me as I moved the warped black-hole on the ghost's body now, they sucked into the hole and … Disappeared..

Mayu looked at me.. surprised, me too stared at my hands and still couldn't believe what I had done, it's just too unreal, these eyes.. Looks like I can open a dimension barrier everywhere as long as I could see the place, the theory was just like when we sit in the plane and break the windows, anything would sucked out into the window because the air strong distraction leaked out strongly and pulled everything around it.

" Li, your eyes.. were bleeding".. Mayu wiped my bloody tears but that was not my concern, I saw something inside my body, it's shining brightly, it looked like a stone with long shaped like crystal, was this the thing that Oda-san give to me back then ?? " Mayu, can you see this ??.. I asked Mayu as I pointed my chest; the place where the stone shine more and more, " No, what happen with your chest ??" she asked me back but once again that was not my concern anymore, I saw the graves and the yellow butterfly image appeared in my sight though still blurring, I got the conclusion instantly.. " with these eyes, I can see something that normal eyes couldn't, Mayu, did you find anything strange with my eyes ?? ".. Mayu stared at me before she realized I just asked her something.. she answered " well, your eyes still bleeding, your eye's color became crimson, it's like your blood covering the eyes though I still can see the pupils".. I saw the stone which shine in my chest once again, this time I focused my sight on it, the stone looked familiar for me and I don't need someone for telling me was is it.. It's Mirror stone…

" Listen ".. I said to Mayu as she looked confused more and more now, " I will touch that yellow butterfly image and see the memory alone, you just wait here and wake me up if any ghost appear".. My words break her confuse instantly as she replied; " Wait, we need to share the pain, you wouldn't last long if you take it alone.. " Mayu, you must understand, you don't get your stamina yet you need it for Mio later".. She stared at me now and surely she thought that I were right.. I continued; " Leave it to me"., I walked to the graves and I realized now why kupu told me to not using this eyes too much, My whole body was in pain as my sight still blurring and the warped air forced my eyes, it's like the warped air trying to break the dimension once more, I must careful and not let the warped hole focused or anything I saw would be sucked just like the mourners back then, and that's the reason why my eyes hurt I thought, I stand in front of the yellow butterfly image now, I touched it and the vision started in one flashed light..

Next Hour : Osaka's Hint


	16. 15th Hour Osaka's Hint

AG :

Hi everyone, this is my first AG ( Author's Guide), to tell you the truth, I made some mistakes about this story, especially in first, second, and third chapter, but I hope it wouldn't make you too confuse with the story, he3x.. also I still practicing how to make story with First view person, so if this story make you felt a bit boring, or maybe in my conclusion; " not interesting", I am so sorry then, but of course your comment, suggestion, and criticism will make me improve, I have to finish this story no matter what, we have to finish everything we already started right ??..^^.. hope you enjoy this chapter.. thanks for read and review..

15TH Hour : Osaka's Hint

As Li opened his eyes which gave him so much pain already, however the bleeding has stopped now, he saw a woman in front of him, wearing brown elegant kimono and somehow her long hair style reminded him with Yamato Nadesiko or whatever, that was not really important right ??.. Looks like they were in the tunnel and the woman looked study for something seriously, she brought a scroll that of course Li couldn't understand because the ancient text.

" I see, the text written in this scroll tell something about this place, it's make sense why there were so many sinister sense here, I must tell this to Oda-sama quickly before it's too late".. The woman's words made Li shocked, Oda-sama ??.. Li was very sure the woman who just said something about the scroll in front of him is Osaka Kurosawa, just like the name which carved at the grave stone, Oda-sama ?? did she mean her husband ??, Kiryu and tachi's Dad ??..

Suddenly there was someone coming and Li recognized him quickly as Kiryu and Tachi's dad, Li looked confusedly; his face was different with Oda-san the hotel owner,. , " Oda-sama ??.. I just want to find you".. the woman said, the man named Oda-sama smiled at her and answered; " did you get something about this place ??".. " yes, no doubt about it, this place was a base camp before, the war still continuing though this place already abandoned now, but after I found this scroll, this place was used as a mass cemetery, the soldier who died in the previous war was threw here, that's why we could find so many human skull at this tunnel"..

" I see, I found something interesting with this place too, let me show you".. the man said, of course Li already knew that this man named Oda Kurosawa is a bad person as he saw him murder and hit the twins badly before, he told Osaka to follow him, and me followed them too,. We passed the long tunnel, it's really far away before they arrived at some large round field, Li felt something when he saw the field, but somehow he couldn't understand what he felt about, they walked in silence, not the man nor woman speak something, they walked deeper and deeper as the air around is colder than usual.

" This is the place".. The man said before he looked at his wife ; " Can you see it ??".. His wife confused with the question as she answered him " What do you mean ?? ".. I don't see any but'.. before her words done, Oda kurosawa touched her and the place changed in a flash, the blood is anywhere, so many corpses, Li and The woman opened their mouth as they saw the corpses, it were more than one thousand maybe, suddenly the corpses merged each other and produced something like darkness, the dark became larger and focused at one place before changed into a pit.

All the corpses, the blood and the darkness gone completely but somehow Li can saw it clearly what was lied in that place now, Osaka too looked extremely surprised. There is a pit, a large pit filled with darkness, and scary noise leaked out from the bottom of the Pit.. " The corpses, most of them were soldiers and peasant, they died in grudge, their thoughts and their hatred merged each other and became really strong, a perfect place for me".. Osaka stared at her husband now, " what do you mean "a perfect place" ??.. oda-sama.. explain it to me please "..

Oda laughed loudly, so scary and sinister and for some reason, Sae's laugh felt a bit better, he walked away and said ; " this man is a perfect host, Don't you think ??".. He turned back now and threw a scary smile to Osaka, " You.. you aren't Oda sama, Who are you ??'.. as Osaka asked him, he laughed more loudly; " Fool human, I don't have any name, though you can call me The malice because I was created from it'.. after he said that, the place instantly changed with the air felt very heavy, the miasma leaked out more and more from the pit, " This Man have many followers and they called him A God's child.. Hahahahahaha…. Interesting huh ??.. Well.. Just make some fool reason why we can't leave this place. With this Body, I will have strong influence toward them, how about create some interesting ritual and force them to perform it ??.. I need so many hatred and other sinister thoughts in order to become Perfect"..

Osaka stunned.. Li too, though this was just a vision and there is no way that Oda can hurt him, " I will need many prey from now on, and you will be the first".. after he said that, he rushed toward Osaka and touched her once again, Osaka fell down and suddenly a strange bruise like butterfly image appeared on his neck as Osaka laughed now.. " What is this ??.. You Damn human.. what are you laughing about ??".. Osaka is dying, but with her last moment, she laughed again before said ; " I pity you very much fool evil, looks like Oda-sama had cursed you just before you controlled his body, the Butterfly curse will eat you slowly, you will suffer in eternity.. you will".. Angrily, The evil who controlled Oda's body blasted her with the miasma before she could finish her words and killed her instantly. The vision was over and Li felt because of the pain.. He saw mayu's face.. looked so pale.. and worried about something, before it completely dark.. Li had collapsed..

Mayu Amakura / Mery :

'Li.. are you alright ??, Li.. ".. I tried to wake him up but I failed, looked like he was too tired because of the pain he got when he touched the butterfly image, the yellow butterfly gone completely now and yet I didn't get any clue what I have to do next, I saw his face and I felt something but I didn't know what it was, In truth this was the first time I met him but I had felt I already knew him well just like I ever had been his best friend before, or maybe it just this body's memory, Mery's memory toward him??..

I let Li sleeping at my side as my thought wandered nowhere, Think it back, this is my luck why i could change into Human form again, though this wasn't my body, but I need it to save Mio from the curse, in the past I relied at her too much, I must end this no matter what, my pain.. and Mio's also. I can't give up here, Give up ??.. I always gave up for everything back then because I always could relied on Mio, I just a burden.. for her.

Have this kind of thought made me felt guilty as my tears went out again, I don't know if this kind of will born because mery's character merged with mine, but just this time, I wouldn't give up, " Mio, this time, I will save you, I will protect you no matter what".. I saw Li who still collapsed at my side, " This guy.. maybe he could change our fate"..

Next Hour : Crimson Sacrifice's Revelation

Mini Story :

When Li saw Itsuki for the first time, This were their dialogue :

Li : Neh, Itsuki, don't you feel boring remain in this room for your lifetime ??

Itsuki : Yeah, of course I bored, but it couldn't be help

Li : You have to thanks me then, here I lend you my N95, I have some games called N-gages, you ever play soccer ??.. I will teach you how to play tough the language is different with yours..

Itsuki : …..

1 Hour later…

Itsuki : Goal…..

Li : Neh.. itsuki ^-^…

Itsuki : Goal…….

Li : Hello ??.. T_T…

Itsuki : Goal…

Li : Just die you damn boy. #$%^….


	17. 16th Hour Crimson sacrifice's Revelation

AG :

Hi everyone, it's been a while he3x.. this chapter will reveal everything about the ritual and about the village, one thing that this story was only my imagination, that's why the story name was fatal Fantasy… hope you like it, please read and review.. I need your help for improvement okay.. ^^

Disclaimer : Tecmo's Project Zero trilogy..

16th Hour : Crimson Sacrifice's Revelation

Golden :

I felt so tired, very tired, it's dark, of course it is because I don't open my eyes, I don't want to open it, it's enough already, I want to go home.. please.. someone.. tell me that all of this was only a dream.. only some nightmare..

" , can you wake up ??".. I hear a voices, so familiar in my ears, and he called me ??.. he called me Golden??.. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw someone that I already knew before, " Oda-san ??".. I surprised as I realize that Mayu is gone already, the place.. where is this ??".. I asked him. " Don't worry, This place was just some little dimension that I made with my power, voiceless, nothingness".. I stared at him, this feeling.. he was the same Oda that kill everyone before, I know about his past now, he was not kind as same as his face.. " you are ??".. still, I stunned before he smiled and said; " My name is Oda, Oda kurosawa though I had introduced myself as Oda Wanihiko to you back then, The fact that you came here, surely you already touched the butterfly dead fragment I prepared, saw and knew about everything".. He smiled again but I still don't have any faith toward him, he continued " All of this done perfectly as I planned, I am so sorry that I forced you to break the village's curse, But I have no choice, you have the same eyes as mine and I knew it that this is already your destiny too"..

I stand up now, looked at him carefully before I am sure he wouldn't harm me then I said ; " I am sorry, but I don't believe in destiny, in truth I like fatal frame game but if it become like this, I.. Besides, why Mery??'.. Oda threw her eyes away, he avoided my eyes; " I know nothing about why Miss. Mery could gone to the village too, but everything already happened and only you who can save her".. " Nice then, I said.. " so you want to tell me that the one who make me trapped in the village is useless and everything is my responsibility now ??".. I felt angry, truly, I want to give him my nice strong punch if he ask me to..

" In truth it was not easy to send someone to the village' suddenly he said, " there were some conditions, first if he or she is a twins, or maybe he or she has very strong sixth sense, but you are different, many people thought that we only exist in the game, still in your deepest heart you believed that we were really exist as a past".. I kept my silence, he too, say nothing.. suddenly something pop out in my head as I saw him and asked; " So, you were related to Tecmo company ??".. He saw me, his eyes looked so empty, his face was pale, " that's not important anymore, I need you to know about everything and I will tell you about that, both of us are in spirit shaped form now and your real body still in the village, we don't have many times, please.. I beg you".. he said, I asked him back " I don't really have any choice right??"..

" Just when the malice took my body, I cursed myself with the Butterfly curse, this kind of curse only have effect with evil or vengeful spirit, it was worked as I already became the evil's host back then, the victim of this curse will have a red bruise like butterfly covering her neck, the bruise will become dark and crush the spirit's neck instantly, but my big mistake was I let the malice ate my memory and my thoughts and the result was he knew the way to break the curse I gave him".. I am yawning back then as he stared at me and asked " May we continue??'.. I sat down and saw him lazily, of course I still angry with him, " just continue the story, I just tired".. I said..

"The butterfly curse is like a poison which will absorb the hatred from the spirit, once the hatred is gone, the spirit will gone too, in order to not let the curse eat him, he must continue to absorb hatred or any negative thoughts for human or other spirit, using my body, he managed to lead the residents to believed in him, created some fool ritual so he could consume the pain and the hatred for it's victims".. I concerned at what he said now, "so.. that was the origin of the ritual ?? Kusabi will produce the pain and crimson ritual will produce the sadness and hatred itself, but why the corpses have to be threw into the pit ??,".. I asked.

" My body was just a host or maybe his puppet, the real him is inside the hellish abyss, the butterfly curse couldn't be erase easily but it could be moved away temporally and the curse would weaker, The real purpose of crimson ritual is to move away the curse from the malice, the twin who died would change into red butterfly and the curse will moved to the remaining as the bruise appeared at their neck, The curse wouldn't work with the spirit who didn't have hatred, in return they have ability to purify a bad thoughts in the earth caused by the ghost, that's why the crimson butterflies trying to protected the village though it was no use against the True malice, one day my body pass it's limit and started to reject him, in that case, because the curse had weaker drastically he succeeded create a dimension hole which linked to the hell in the pit so he could absorb the hatred more and more, my soul managed to survive and I could get out from the village, but not as a spirit nor human anymore, I just a shadow.. for now"..

" but wait" I said, " if the crimson ritual is a way to move the curse, Tachibana and kurosawa's last failed ritual should made him weak right?? The curse couldn't be move away because it was failed ritual.. but why the repentance still happen ??.. what is mean by the repentance exactly ??".. He smiled at me though it was a sad smile, he said " Kiryu's success ritual already totally freed him from the curse, the repentance is a sign that the hellish abyss couldn't contain more hatred anymore, The last ritual, it was not important anymore if it success or not, what I know is their hatred would be absorbed by the malice, I tell you before the pit couldn't take more hatred anymore, as a result from the hatred merged with the malice, it was produced a big wave of darkness and blasted out from the village, not only that, he got new container for it's power, The last kusabi and the last twin shine maiden died in an extremely grudges, a great container for the malice, three of them linked each other"..

" hearing your story, it looks like all of that happened in front of your eyes, but you didn't do something".. " it's not I didn't want.. but I couldn't.. I was a shadow back then, the body I have now wasn't mine too".. he answered me.. " What ??.. " what do you mean that was not your body ??".. I stared at him with a suspicious face.. " No, don't take it wrong, i will tell you later about this body, we don't have many time, listen, In order to erase the village's curse, you must defeat the malice, he stay in the pit but it was sealed with dimension barrier and protected by the last maiden and kusabi, that's why you need to defeat both of them first in order to break it, when that happened you have to jump into the pit in order to face the malice"..

" what ??".. I said, " jump in ??, it will kill me instantly you know ??".. I protested him but he answered me quickly too, as like the time was running out " That's why I give you the twin stone mirror in your chest, unlike ordinary stone mirror, it will save your life twice whenever you die, it can help you cross the dimension too and back to the past, except the village's, it wouldn't work if you do it to back to the village's past , I hope you don't do that until you really need it, the cost to use that is your own life".. suddenly the place warped and the dimension starting to disappeared, " I have to go, please use it well, one thing you should know, when you jump into the pit, make sure you close your eyes".. he said to me.

" But wait, tell me the way to defeat the malice".. I will hit you badly if your only advice is good luck".. I said to him as he almost disappeared now, " your eyes.. you have a better eyes than mine, Mio too.. Holds the key to end this".. after he said so, everything were disappeared and again I opened my eyes, " Li you awake ??".." Mayu's voices welcomed me as I awoke from my collapsed I thought. " am I collapsed ??"..i asked her, " yes, almost one hour you slept'.. she answered me.. " I see'.. as I touched my head and still felt so dizzy, "Li, your eyes changed a lot after the bleeding back then" , " really ??".. I stared at her before I asked more " what it become like ??".. ' your eye's color.. you had brown eyes back then, but now.. it were red, like blood".. she said.. it's a long silence then.. I thought about something before I stand up and said; "Mayu, we need to back to the pond, I want to clean my face from this blood once more yet we need to get out of here soon".. She impaled me; " Did you get some clue from the last butterfly image ??".. " umm.. we have to end this.. the place to end everything of this… Kurosawa's house.. we will go there"..

Next Hour : Mystery behind the revelation


	18. 17th Hour Mystery Behind The Revelation

17th Hour : Mystery behind The Revelation

Golden :

It were ten minutes already I walked with Mayu, we back to the small pond where we met each other for the first time, I saw Mayu's bruise, Mio too had the bruise also, Kupu told me that the crimson butterfly could purify the earth, I wonder what will happen if I told her that the ability was only a side effect from the curse, a fact that they didn't have any hatred toward their twins, The malice, for some reason he was tricky to be able deal a nice washing brain to the village like this

Kupu said to me that my existence harm the repentance occurred perfectly, Oda-san told me too that Mio also hold the key to end this, think it back, The repentance happened because Mio's memory and if Mio didn't come to this village it wouldn't happen, " Damn.. why the situation become so complicated like this ??" I said loudly that surprised Mayu at my side, " What ?? " Mayu asked me as he looked me curiously.. " eh ?? nothing.. I just wondering about something " I answered her

I stared at my chest, with my red eyes I could see the stone mirror clearly, long shape shine brightly with butterfly symbol in it, I didn't realize the butterfly symbol before, Oda-san said this mirror stone can use to cross the dimension with throw own life as the cost, there's too many things that I still couldn't understand, Mio is no doubt a vengeful spirit now, but when I saw her for the first time at Misono hill, she didn't attack me, If Mio didn't came to this village, the repentance wouldn't happen maybe, Itsuki claimed that the repentance will replay each ten years, but the fact is almost twenty years and nothing happen to this village, In that case the ghost didn't resurrected too.

But wait.. it was strange if Oda-san knew about evil Mio, as like he knew the repentance occurred again, I saw the stone mirror in my chest once again before I realized all of this were linked, " Li, what are you thinking about ??".. suddenly Mayu asked me, I stared at her, I already told the village's origin story to her with some revision, at least I don't want to tell her that crimson ritual was nothing but a way to moved the curse, " That Oda told us to end the curse by defeat the malice inside the pit, but we can't do that if the dimension in the pit was closed right??, in that case, he used the stone mirror to cross the time and dimension, got the cursed Mio wandered here and awaken the repentance once again in order to activated the pit, so we could go there, beat Sae and kusabi in order to break the barrier and finish the malice".. Mayu looked at me confusedly said; " Nice theory, though I couldn't see the stone mirror inside your chest, but he already gave you the stone, why ??".. before mayu can finish her words, I cut it and said " Probably he have this mirror stone more than one, That Oda guy real intention is not only to stop the curse, he wanted us to end the real problem who caused the curse.. The Malice".. when The malice ended I wonder what will happen".. mayu kept silence.. so did i.. until we arrived at the pond.

Once again I washed my face, " How is your eyes??".. Mayu asked me.. " don't worry, it didn't hurt me anymore".. I answered as I saw my red eyes reflected on the water, full red with dark small pupil in the middle, looked a little bit scary though.. ' we met here for the first time before, did you wait me at here back then ??"..i asked her. " maybe, I am not really sure, I just felt I lost something after I collapsed at the graves back then'.. she said, funny though, Kupu told me to investigate the graves before, I wonder if she already knew about Oda-san, but when she left and only mayu's soul remain in Mery's body, everything became unclear, mayu didn't know much about oda-san, something wrong with this, .. " Mayu, how did you get here??, do you still remember ??, we need go to the Kurosawa's house now, though we need to find Itsuki first".. mayu stared at me before said " I am sorry, I am not sure though, but there's a little cave behind you", I turned back and saw the cave, another cave though it was smaller compared to the cave which head to the graves.

" let's check it out'.. I said, we walked there and felt something blew up us softly, it's a wind, a wind came from beyond the cave, though there was dark inside and Mayu looked frightened, I picked some white fired candles as the light and told her ; " Let's go, don't worry, I wouldn't leave you behind".. I smiled at her.. She surprised though, saw me in the very strange way.. before answered with; "Umm"..

Next Hour : Kurosawa's House

Mini story :

Li meet sae at the village : these the dialogue..

Sae ; ( Laughed maniacally )…hahahahahahahaha…….

Li : -_-…

Sae : (Still laughing)….. hahahahahahahahaha……

2 minutes later

Li : Don't you get tired laughing like that ?? -_-

Sae : (Still laughing until..)… hahahahahaha…. Cough… cough….

Li : See… I told you already.. I have some peppermint candy.. want some ???

Sae : Candy ??...

Li : Just eat it, it will regain your voice..

Sae : (Got the candy and ate it)

Li : You have nice voice indeed, let me teach you some song now instead laughing like that, maybe you can sing together with the kusabi next time.. -_-

( I wondering what will become if sae and kusabi sing a song together)… -_-


	19. 18th Hour Kurosawa's House

18th Hour : Kurosawa's House

Itsuki Tachibana :

" Itsuki nee-san ??'.. Chitose called me as we walked around one of the room in Kurosawa house, " this place is scary".. She said to me, " don't worry, just stay with me".. I replied her, long time ago I had spent many times in this house, but now the house was damaged badly, we saw many children playing tag here, of course they were ghosts and fortunately they didn't aggressive though I need to make sure they wouldn't surprised chitose too much.

Sometimes we saw too, still, he upset about why Yae ran away back then and never comeback, of course all of these only their memories which replay again and again because of the curse, we cross the hallway now, we avoided the altar room all the way until we saw a man running toward us., " The Kusabi… Run… Run.. ".. just some inches in front of us and he vanished, Chitose hold me stronger than usual.. " Don't worry, I will protect you no matter what'.. I said tried to calm her, we walked again, more slowly now and this time I stopped my legs and chitose's as I saw someone stand up beyond the long hall, she was a woman though I couldn't see her clearly, darkness covering around her, looked like she didn't realized us, crying about something like " it's hurts, someone save me"… I sharpened my eyes and I could see some blood in her body, she was slashed by someone, suddenly the air covering her distorted, formed a hole and sucked her in no time as the woman screamed more and more, chitose closed her eyes because she was too frightened, I was ready to brought chitose get away from there but I stopped when I hear familiar sound calling me " Itsuki, wait".. I turned back and I saw Li with someone.. " Li… And.. Sae ??... I surprised.. She smiled at me though Li stared through me confusedly " hah ??? I thought you already knew her, Didn't you recognize her as Mayu ??".. I looked at the girl till I surprised and said ; " I.. I am sorry, Mio ever told about you back then, but I never saw you in face like this".. She smiled at me and replied " Nothing for apologize, Nice to meet you Itsuki".. I still stared at her, Mio was looked really similar with Yae yet her twin Mayu really like Sae a lot..

" You know " Li stuck in, " I thought Kupu already knew about Itsuki yet you acted like you never saw him before".. Mayu instantly replied " I.. I am sorry, but I really know him nothing".. Li looked thinking about something before someone caught his attention, " Crimson kimono ??.. Neh Itsuki, she is Chitose right ??".. he looked at chitose just when she hid behind me, " Yeah, this is my little sister, but wait, I never introduce her to you before, how you ??".. " Cut the crap Mr. Itsuki, I already told you that I was a Tachibana's fans He he he ^_^.. ".. Li laughed though I still don't understand what he said about, he walked toward us, couched and said " Chitose-Hime".. Mind to look at me ??".. "I am sorry Li, but she always like this with the person she never know before".. Li looked at me, he smiled again before said ' You challenge me then"..

Shocking me, Li was the first person that could make friend with chitose just in their first meeting, He even told her a story about Princess Cinderella or whatever that I never hear before, for some reason he really looked like Mutsuki very much now as he cared about chitose, I felt happy too saw chitose could smile again at least in the situation like this, " Do you think this room is safe ??".. Suddenly Mayu, Mio's sister asked me, I saw her and replied " This room was belong to Yae and Sae before, there is no safe place in this house I thought, but at least we have some candles for the light here"..

" your eyes looked strange,".. I asked Li as she still told some story for Chitose, his eye's color became crystal red, Like Garnet's color I thought, he looked at me " Really??.. I already tried to avoid too focus when I saw something or someone, Mayu said to me that my eyes became better with this way".. he said, Mayu continued " at least your eyes didn't hurt everyone and the bleeding don't happen too oftenly".. I saw both of them confusedly; " Eyes ??.. Hurt ??.. what do you mean ??'.. After that they told me everything, about the village, the malice, Oda kurosawa.. everything..

" I don't believe " Tachibana" was not a family name ".. I said " Not really'.. Li impaled, " In truth Tachibana as family name is really exist in Japan until now, I mean the era when I live, I don't think you and chitose were descendant of Tachibana Kurosawa thought, what I saw with Mayu back then, I mean he died at young age and it was impossible for him to have a son at his age".. I felt something strange after Li said that, but I didn't know what thing I felt strange about, still I told him ; ' The crest, you get the Kiryu crest right??.. I kept my family crest here for you, just one left and you can get out of here via Kureha shrine".. he replied; " Thanks Itsuki, but I need to do something, remember about Tattooed Mio I told you before??".. I nodded.. " we must save Mio no matter what thought I don't know yet how to release her from the curse".. Mayu said sadly, Now they told me about Mio now, Li told me that he had some theory about Mio's curse, he called it tattooed curse though when I and Mayu asked him how he could knew about that, He kept silence and looked confusedly how to answer the question.

" Well, it was hard for me to tell why I knew about Mio's curse, I couldn't blame any of you if nobody believe in me".. he said.. I still stared at him and finally I said " In truth, I already felt something strange about you when we met for the first time, it just like you knew everything about us, you even knew when Mio and Mayu born".. Mayu who sit at my side stared at Li too now, " really ??".. She asked Li, And suddenly Chitose get into our conversation too " I still confused also why did Li Nee-san called me Crimson Kimono back then'.. In the end, Li saw three of us before said; " Okay.. It's up to you want to believe it or not, just hear what I will say".. and he started to tell us about his life, his Era, His story..

Next Hour : The Past, Present, And future

Chitose- Hime = Princess Chitose

Nee-san = Brother, sibling,sister, usually elder one

Thanks for the read, Don't forget to Review and give some suggestion ^^..


	20. 19th Hour The Past, Present, And Future

18th Hour : The past, Present, And Future

Mayu Amakura / Mery :

Li Told everything about his era, about project Zero, about his life, he born at 1988, 1st September and it was really surprised that me and Itsuki were Older than him, Around 15 until 16 years, I am sure about Mery's memory which merged with mine, that's the only reason why I could get along quickly with Li, But in the end I know nothing about him, Itsuki showed a sad face, made me want to know his reason; " What's wrong Itsuki ??, Something catch your mind ??"..

"No.. He answered, " I just think.. how can our life story become a game in your era ??.. I felt sick heard about that, this is not a game, we were suffered, everyone.. Yet the peoples in your era thought all of this was only a game ??". I kept silence after heard his words, Itsuki was right, We were doomed yet peoples thought that we are nothing but a character in the game they could play over and over, I just felt.. it was not fair.. Li too stared at Itsuki seriously in silence Which made Chitose Confused and asked; " Why everyone so quiet ??".. Her words surprised everyone, Itsuki caressed Chitose's head and smiled; " Don't worry, It's Nothing"..

Li's words broke the silence; " I Understand how you felt.. both of you.. of course I would got angry too if I were in your position, but not only me, everyone in my era who knew about Project Zero, we love you all.. and if everyone were given a chance to change this village's history, I am sure there will be more than one thousand peoples who want to take the Opportunity like me.. now..".. Heard Li's answer Itsuki threw his face to the door side, he looked the candles sadly; " To die in this village.. and you said that was an opportunity ??.. I don't understand, I will never understand.. Only stupid peoples would done something like that, Stupid peoples who".. But before Itsuki could finish his sentences Li through in and said; ' Let my friends suffer over and over, leaving them behind and do nothing, if that is the condition to be a smart people, in that case, I would chose to be a stupid one, you may call me crazy if you like, Mio was crazy because she chose to helped Mayu rather than save her own life, You too.. Crazy like me because you chose to done the ritual rather than run away from this village only for one purpose; so Sae and Yae wouldn't suffer back then".

Itsuki stunned, and Chitose still stared at Li confusedly, " As usual.. Only talk about nonsense things".. I said to Li as he looked at me lazily and replied " you know.. as time passed, you liked Mery a lot now".. I smiled at him and said something to Itsuki " Be strong itsuki".. Itsuki still kept his silence, suddenly he said; " Back to the problem now, I don't really like the idea about defeat Kusabi and Sae with force, surely they killed everyone, but without the malice they.. they were my friends, especially Sae".. Me too, had a same response like Itsuki's ; " That's right, you couldn't rely too much with your eyes or it will bleed more and more, I don't want you hurt Mio too".. I said to Li, He smiled; " In truth, I never really believe that my eyes could suck them into another dimension, I knew about Sae too, We have to find another way to eliminate the malice within them though I don't really care about Kusabi, Itsuki, Don't you have any idea ??".. Li asked..

" Everyone who tainted with Malice became insane and lost his or her mind, I don't have any idea though, but there were a library in this house which maybe could give us useful information, I will go to the second floor one".. Itsuki answered, I impaled; " But to get there, we have to pass The great hall, there is a big chance we will encounter Sae and Kusabi there".. " Maybe so, but we couldn't avoid them forever, we must take the risk, Li.. I have a favor, but".. Itsuki looked the candles again as he avoided our eyes " just two of us".. Li looked confusedly at first but in the end he smiled and said; "sure, Lets go outside, Mayu may with Chitose here"..

They went outside the room, I didn't have any idea what they were talked about, but I was sure they talked about something very important, After some minutes they back to the room and Itsuki said something to Chitose; " Chitose-chan, from now on, you will spend more time With Mayu nee-chan and Li nee-san, I must take something at other place which is really dark there and I don't want you get scared anymore".. Chitose looked surprised as she answered " But you already promised me, why suddenly ??".. " Chitose chan, I wouldn't take back my promise, This time I will comeback for you".. Itsuki replied her.. Suddenly Li laughed like there was something so funny and said " Chitose-chan, do you still remember what kind of animal that Itsuki hate it so much ??".. Chitose looked at Li, so did I, funny though that Li asked unimportant question like that, " I still remember, Itsuki nee-san afraid frog so much".. Chitose answered, " He he he.. Your brother promised me that he will comeback four hour later and if he late even only one minutes, we can throw some frog on his face.. right Itsuki ??".. Li looked naughtily to Itsuki

Smiled, Itsuki answered " I wouldn't late no matter what happen, I swear '.. ' I believe you wouldn't broke your promise".. Chitose said so as Itsuki caressed her head once more and replied " Hai ".. In the end, Itsuki went to the library alone via great hall while we went to the other side, Chitose hold me tightly, in truth I surprised that she was almost blind in her young age, we passed the altar door once again. I remember there was a small library too in this side, I was trapped in that room before as Mio broke her promise that time said she need a key to open the locked door. She just didn't understand that I need her presence that time, not the key. Li's voice surprised me suddenly " The library door was locked by itself before right ??.. Don't worry, I wouldn't let it happen ".. I stunned after heard his words as Chitose asked something to him; " Li nee-san, can we find some frog here ??".. " Eh.. Li looked confusedly " Don't say to me that you didn't believe your brother's promise ".. he said.

Chitose laughed a little; " I believed he wouldn't broke his promise, but I want to throw some frogs on his face whenever he is late or not".. Li looked at me as he said " You know.. for some reason, she is dangerous too"..

Next Hour : Next chapter will tell the story completely from Itsuki's View.. Don't miss it..

Small Dictionary :

Hai = Mean " Yes"

Thanks for the read, I still improving my grammar, that was my core weakness for sure.. please forgive me.. but I felt I had improving so much if compared with the first until fifth chapter, Don't forget to Review and give some suggestion so I will get better.. ^^..


	21. Fatal Hour : Itsuki and Sae

Fatal Hour : Itsuki and Sae

Itsuki Tachibana :

" what ?? ".. Li said to me as he shocked when I asked him to take care Chitose while I searching some useful information in 2nd floor library, " But it would too dangerous if you go there alone , we don't know when we will encounter some hostile spirit here, yet This is kurosawa house and Sae with Kusabi surely wandering around".. I saw his face, I felt strange though, that was no reason for him to worry about me, I am not his family either.

" Don't worry about me, I know this house very well, and I can easily hide or escape when situation become dangerous, I am different with you, at least you have these eyes and I am sure Chitose will safe when she at your side.. Please trust me".. I forced myself to give him a little smile, a clue for him that he could trust me, a long silence occurred before he answered me; " be careful, make sure you comeback to us, not for me.. but".. he looked at chitose, he didn't finish his words, " Li, Don't worry.. I wouldn't run away from my responsibility".. I said to him..

I walked at the garden corridor right now, it was raining.. actually I couldn't tell the others that I had another responsibility to deal with, Sae.. I must find her no matter what, I need to say sorry to her and end everything.. end her curse toward this village which gave her a painful fate, toward everyone who wanted her to die, toward me who chose to run away from my responsibility.. I will end.. … … .. Everything….

I am standing in front of the slide door now, a door I must open in order to go to the Kurosawa great hall, funny that I didn't hear Sae's insane laugh even once when me and chitose went to this house back then, though usually I always heard it echoing the entire village, I opened the door and walked in, the great hall was dark, cold and scary.. I found nothing. "Sae is not here' I thought, I walked toward the other side door which linked to the 2nd floor, suddenly lightning slashed and I felt someone stand behind me, I turned back only to saw a girl that I know very well, wearing a bloody soaked kimono, she saw me directly.. her face full with sadness but at the same time, looked so happy yet so angry.

I stunned, I don't know if I had to felt happy or sad or maybe afraid when I met her, She smiled at me, a very sinister smile before she said; " I shut my mouth for a long time and told kusabi to leave me alone here in hope that Yae would pass here, but what a surprise to see you here.. right ??.. Itsuki-kun".. I didn't give her any answer, she said about Yae.. Surely what she mean about was Mio. I stared at her, confused with what I want to say about before I forced my lip to said something; " Sae.. that girl, she was not Yae.. she was just another person who looked like Yae".. Hearing that, Sae smiled again, this time more sinister than before; " hmm… I never know that you had some guts to talk with me.. te-he-he.. So.. you want tell something to me ??, Let me guess, maybe you want to tell me that you intend to run away from this village, leaving me behind like everyone done".. she laughed now, her voice made me shivered and the rain added more fear to me.. I answered her " I wouldn't leave you behind, I never have any plan to leave this village too"..

Lightning Slashed the air once again outside as Sae laughed more and more said " What a pity. you just ran away back then, you didn't have any guts to face the truth,.. you were coward.. even now".. I stared at her directly, still I didn't know why I became so brave like this; " I am sorry.. Sae.. but this time I wouldn't run.. I will finish my responsibility, for everyone.. for you.. ".. She looked a bit surprised now, though her sinister smile still there, " want to ask some forgiveness from me ??".. hehehehehe… then.. let me kill you.. in that case, you will feel what I felt and maybe after you could understand me more.. probably.. I can forgive you"..

I looked at her and I couldn't hid my sadness from my face, I closed my eyes as I said " If that is what you want… do it as you like… "… She laughed like crazy now, I understand that she was not Sae that I knew before, she tainted by the malice and would kill everyone.. I could felt her step as she walked toward me, slowly and so dramatic.. my body shivered even more, her laugh echoing in my head, made me felt dizzy and frightened.. afraid ??.. am I afraid ??.. Itsuki, she became like this because your fault, this is your fault, and die in her hand surely is a justice for her.

Sae stand in front of me now, slowly but sure, her hands grabbed my neck and I felt something, a pain that I couldn't tell to someone else.. it's very hurt.. In my last moment, I thought I already died.. but still I could heard her laugh. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw her.. laughing.. before she said; " Funny.. you are funny itsuki-kun.. you asked me to kill you in condition where you were already died.. you are a ghost now.. like me ".. She laughed. Why ??.. was that so funny ??.. I just want.. she could forgive me.. for what I done.. and yet she didn't take it seriously.

She looked at me said; " Look at our little itsuki here.. what's wrong ??.. Want to cry ??... Hehehehehe… hahahahahaha….. HAHAHAHAHAHA… "… She laughed in her craziness once again, suddenly something like mist appeared around her, a red mist like human blood which covering her whole body; " But don't worry Itsuki, if you want to understand me that badly, this Miasma will help.. with this.. I can kill everyone.. even the person who already died.. Like you"…

She tried to grab me once again, somehow, I couldn't explain what had happened with me, suddenly like a flash, I remember my another promise, I promised chitose that I will return to her no matter what, I promised Li that I will survive and break the curse with him, I promised to myself that I wouldn't act like coward anymore, I turned my body instinctively and avoided her grab, she looked surprised, stared at me before said; " See.. You lied.. in the end, you run like a coward.. you are weak.. Itsuki".. I still couldn't hide my sad face, but at least I had some guts to replied her now; " I am sorry Sae, Death is not the answer, you are not Sae that I know anymore".. She stared at me with full of hatred now, I realized she intend to kill me, and I am sure about her words she said that she could kill even a dead person in one touch, " well, lets play a game, I'll let you run away from me, let you escape and hide, we always do it in the past right ??.. But this time I'll be the Oni, no matter how hard you hide and run, I'll find you in no time and kill you".. She smiled sinisterly.

" All right then, Let's begin".. I said to her before I run as fast as I could, her insane laugh echoing the house, it was like her laugh follow me wherever I go, I couldn't go to the Li's place, chitose was there and I would only bring chaos to them, think itsuki.. think.. there's a way for sure.. I opened the gate door and crossed the whisper bridge before I realized Sae was behind me already, laughed at me, surely she thought that I am a true coward indeed. Suddenly something pop out from my head, The camera.., that's it.. Mio survived twenty years ago because the camera, Li too talked about it back then, if I could get it.. if I could.. without any hesitate, I moved my legs to the Osaka house, I searched the camera before but I found nothing, but I didn't have any idea except that, the only hope, I will search it once again.

I opened the Osaka house's door and ran in, I already checked the family altar room before and i am sure the camera wasn't there, I ran to the back side only to encounter another hostile ghost, a woman with long dark hair with sinister eyes stared at me, I had no choice but turned back, as far as I could saw, the front door moved slowly, I didn't need someone to told me who was behind the door, it was Sae, I opened the family altar room, closed it tightly before I realized I kicked something below the small table, " This.. The camera ??.. But why.. I couldn't find it back then??".. I realized I didn't have much time to think about it as I heard a woman's voice screamed out from outside, it was sure that Sae killed the woman ghost I saw before.

The room was messed and it will dead end if she find me here, I looked at the window, jumped to the outside, just at the next damaged building, I opened the camera's case and I found five shine-yellow film in there, I realized the film wasn't an ordinary one because I touched it accidentally and the film burned my finger, I walked to the road slowly, sharpened all the sense I had to catch up where Sae will pop out, the red mist appeared slowly just some meter in front of me, She's coming..

Covered by the bloody mist, She stared at me and smiled " How coward you are, you even let another ghost fight me so you could run away from me".. I looked at her, ready to shot if she intend to attack; " I am sorry Sae, but i wouldn't run.. this time.. ".. She realized the camera which I holding with my hands, Laughed in her insanity and replied me " That thing again.. do you intend to fight me ??".. I looked the camera, looked her face then impaled; " No.. The thing I want to fight with is.. the malice inside you"..

She teleported just some inch in front of me and managed to catch my hand, the bloody mist covered me in no time and I felt burned by the mist, my whole body felt unspeakable pain as I pulled my self trying to pushed her away but I couldn't.. I surprised that she was stronger than me, she hold my hands strongly as like she wanted me to be burned down by the mist, until I realized I was wrong, she was trying to take the camera away from me, as I looked at it, both of us realized the camera head to the Sae's face and charging, If I could press the button, I used up all of my energy I thought, only to pressed the shutter button, the camera shot some kind of flash light toward sae's face, she repelled back and released my hand, she stared at me, show me her face which full of hatred before said " Itsuki, do you think that camera could hurt me ??".. She laughed, without get any notice that the camera charging once again.

I Shot him again, but the shot didn't harm her even a little scratch, she still laughing, she underestimated me for sure, she thought I was a coward though, I let the camera charged once more, as I realized the crimson mist became thinned, my second shot had effected to the mist, I shot her once again and this time, the red mist gone completely. She looked a bit surprised but in the end she gave me another sinister smile said; " don't worry My Itsuki, the truth is.. I still can kill you even without the Mist".. I stunned now, she just played with me from beginning, i only had two film left and if I fail means the end of me, that's what I thought, until someone walked slowly toward us, another girl that I know her well too, wearing a white clean kimono, her face still looked very cute though a bit pale and sad, She was Sae.. another Sae who always visited the store house only too see me.

Both me and Insane Sae stared at her, How could it became like this ??.. there were two Sae in front of me. Insane Sae broke the silence with her laugh said; " My.. My.. another piece of my memory.. eh ??".. still I didn't understand what she talked about but what I knew was Sae with the white kimono was not evil, ' Sae.. get out of here".. I told him.. She looked a bit confused as she saw me, I could saw a little happy emotion in her face but it faded so fast; " Itsuki, so you still alive ??.. I knew it you wouldn't kill your self, you wouldn't leave Chitose alone".. I stunned when I heard what she said before I replied her; " I am sorry Sae, but everything you saw back then was true, I.. no.. Everyone were died"..

The Insane one still laughing, she stared at Sae and said; " That's why I decided not to take you back with me, you only make me weaker if I do that".. She turned her sight to me now, looked at me, smiled said ; " Well.. I feel a bit boring now.. let's end this.. once and for all".. Suddenly she rushed toward me, She tried to touch me and somehow.. I surprised and didn't believe what already happened, Sae with white kimono rushed in front of me too, She tried to protected me and The evil Sae killed her with one touch.

I step back a little, still couldn't believe what I had saw with my eyes, Suddenly Both Sae in front of me shined brightly, The evil one shined with bright red crimson color yet the other Sae who tried to protected me shined white brightly. I didn't know why but the evil one looked so frightened as she tried to run but she couldn't because some unknown reason, " Don't mess with me you low spirit".. the evil one said as the crimson mist appeared again slowly, the mist tried to covering the Insane Sae once again.

I didn't know why, but I felt someone inside my head told me to shot the mist, I charged the camera and targeting them, as I shot it, not the Evil sae, not the white kimono one too, but the red mist.. The flash light blasted from the camera, exorcised the mist completely, both Sae Shined white brightly, my eyes couldn't see anything, everything covered in white. Slowly.. I could saw Sae now, the light had faded as she looked at me, she still looked so sad and pale, she smiled, but not the sinister smile she gave me before, a pure smile that could give happiness to everyone who receive it, " Thank you.. Itsuki".. Before she collapsed.

End of story..

Thanks for everyone who read my story, and double thanks for everyone who reviewed it too, this is my first story in Fanfiction and still.. I done so many mistake, I wouldn't repair the mistake I had done, especially in first until fifth chapter, so I can always see the improvement of mine. I know this story still not complete yet, I done it purposely, the continuation of this story will start with new name ; " Fatal Frame; The Last butterfly.

Fatal frame; The Last Butterfly will have four primary chapter which will tell the ending of this story.. Dawn Hour, Eclipse Hour, Twilight hour, and Final hour, the script already in my head too. He3x..

The problem now is.. well.. actually I don't know if my story was interesting enough, many people added my story into her or his favorite but they didn't give me any review, in that case I wonder if my story was really good to read. That's why.. I decided that I need comment or review for this story.. at least I want to see five or more reviews, a prove that there were someone who like this story and want to know the ending.. Sorry before.. but I hope everyone would understand me..

Thanks once again.. hope this story could give some inspiration for everyone..

ֆ Goldyn. L ֆ


End file.
